Juegos peligrosos
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: El placer conduce al pecado y éste se paga con un castigo, Heero, Duo, Trowa y Quatre aprenderán que más allá de una simple pasión la mente enfermisa de Wufei los llevará a pagar con sangre el precio del placer... Terminado!
1. Parte 1

Juegos peligrosos

Clasificación: Yaoi lemon

Serie: Gundam Wing

Parejas: 01 x 02, 03 x 04, incluye un quinteto /

Aclaratorias:

... Minutos después

En otro lugar

Días después

Esta historia comienza con los 5 pilotos en una sala, Quatre se encuentra en una ventana mirando las ramas moverse de un árbol cercano, Heero leyendo un libro mientras Wufei y Duo disfrutan de un juego de Ajedrez, Trowa sentado a un lado de Heero, él era el único en aquella sala cuyo tiempo no estaba ocupado por alguna actividad, su rostro mostraba el aburrimiento de no hacer nada, de repente una idea vino a su mente -Heero, ¿quieres hacer algo no muy correcto?-, a lo que Heero responde -¿A que te refieres con incorrecto?-, -No sé, ¿qué se te ocurre?- contesta Trowa con una mirada no precisamente inocente. El silencio llega a ambos, Heero pensaba en algo en lo que pudiera entretenerse con Trowa, mientras Trowa pensaba en algo en lo que pudieran divertirse los cinco. No fue sino hasta que a Trowa se le ocurrió algo que el silencio se rompió. Trowa da su propuesta a Heero y a éste parece gustarle.

Trowa.- Veamos quien más quiere entrar

Heero coloca su mano en el hombro de Trowa y lo acaricia.

Heero.- Oigan todos, a Trowa se le ha ocurrido que juguemos ¿qué piensan?

Wufei.- ¿Qué clase de juego?

Heero.- ¿Han jugado a la botella?

Quatre.- ¿Botella, yo no, ¿qué es eso?

Duo.- Es un juego donde varias personas se ponen en círculo y una de ellas gira una botella, aquella persona que la botella señale debe besarse con quien la giro, y después es a esa persona que le toca girarla... yo si juego

Quatre.- Lo siento, yo no haría eso

Wufei.- Mucho menos yo

Trowa.- Vamos, será divertido

Quatre piensa en lo excitante que puede ser besar a Trowa, porque él le tenía ganas de tiempo atrás, entonces acepta después de dos suplicas de Heero

Heero.- ¿Y tu Wufei, anímate, será muy divertido

Wufei.- Olvídenlo, yo no juego esas cosas, es asqueroso, además, yo no soy homosexual

Trowa.- Yo tampoco soy homosexual, pero eso no quiere decir que no me divierta con otros

Duo.- Yo tampoco lo soy Wufei, pero besarte no creo que sea desagradable, además, nuestra "profesión" no nos permite tener relaciones serias con alguna chica, y tu sabes, el cuerpo humano tiene sus necesidades

Duo se dirige a Wufei y lo jala del cuello de la camisa, después lame sus labios lentamente, a Wufei parece gustarle bastante el movimiento de Duo, pero aún así no acepta

Trowa.- Por favor, si quieres impone reglas

Wufei.- Está bien, cuando se trate de mi, absténganse de usar sus lenguas

Heero.- Echo, entonces acomódense

Trowa.- Haz los honores Heero

Heero agarra la botella y comienza a girarla, cuando deja de hacerlo señala a Quatre

Heero.- Um, el rubio Quatre, ¿vienes o voy?

Quatre.- ¿Me vas a besar?

Heero.- Si quieres algo más...

Quatre.- No, es que es extraño, tu y yo nunca hemos hecho algo así

Heero.- Lo sé, eso lo hace más excitante ¿no crees?

Trowa.- Basta de charlas y bésense

Heero se acerca a Quatre dada la timidez del rubio árabe, le sujeta sutilmente el pelo y lo besa lentamente, a Quatre parece gustarle mucho el beso de Heero, pues no puede evitar usar su lengua de una forma sutil

Quatre.- ¡Que beso!

Heero.- Ahora gira tu la botella

Quatre emocionado toma la botella y la gira, casualmente ésta señala de nuevo a Heero

Trowa.- ¿Otra vez, deja para otros Heero

Heero.- Es la suerte

Esta vez es Quatre quien se acerca, después de haber besado a Heero la segunda vez había quedado convencido de que el juego era muy interesante

Heero.- Bien, voy de nuevo

Heero toma la botella, la gira y ésta señala a Wufei, al joven Chino la sangre le había bajado hasta los pies, pues no pensaba que le tocaría tan pronto, se sentía nervioso como la primera vez que había besado a alguien, con excepción de que ésta vez se trataba de otro hombre

Heero.- Descuida, nada de lenguas

Wufei.- Aja

Wufei cierra fuertemente sus ojos mientras Heero se acercaba a él, apenas si sintió los labios de Heero en los suyos puesto que se sentía tan cohibido que había dado un movimiento hacia atrás evitándolo

Wufei.- Lo siento, no puedo

Heero.- Claro que puedes

Heero toma a Wufei de los hombros y lo acuesta sobre el suelo, se coloca encima de él y comienza a besarlo, despacio y suave al principio, pero apasionado al final, para después dejarle una marca de saliva que corría sobre su barbilla, Wufei no podía creer lo que había hecho Heero, además de haber usado la lengua lo había hecho sentir sensaciones que nunca sintió en su vida

Heero.- ¿Te gustó?

El joven había quedado en un shock espontáneo para después solo aceptar con un movimiento de cabeza, entonces toma la botella y la gira, señala a Trowa, quien mira fijamente a Wufei con una mirada entre pícara y desquiciada. -Este que piensa hacerme?- piensa Wufei mientras ve la mirada de Trowa y como poco a poco se acerca a él, Trowa bruscamente jala el cabello de Wufei haciendo quedar su cabeza un poco más debajo de la suya, entonces totalmente introduce su lengua en la boca de Wufei y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente desde el principio hasta el final del beso, Wufei había quedado fascinado con ese beso y con ganas de un poco más, pero Trowa suelta su cabello y con un poco de indiferencia regresa a su lugar donde agarra la botella y la gira, ésta misma señalando a Quatre, al ver la dirección de la botella Quatre no puede evitar morderse el labio inferior de una forma sexy

Trowa.- Se nota que esperabas por éste momento

Quatre.- No sabes cuanto

Trowa rápidamente se acerca a Quatre y desesperadamente lo toma en sus brazos, separa los labios de Quatre y abre los suyos también para que el rubio hermoso pueda encontrar su lengua más fácilmente, el beso que ambos se dan se muestra más real que nada, como si sus sentimientos estuvieran presentes, ese beso era más que un simple juego o un simple intercambio de saliva, ese beso decía algo más, para asombro de todos, el beso se había prolongado, al verlos besarse Duo no puede evitar desabrochar un poco su camisa, ya que comenzaba a sentir mucho calor, los pantalones que traía puestos Heero no dejaban a la imaginación lo que por su mente pasaba, mientras Wufei tragaba su saliva recordando el beso de Trowa y con ganas de arrebatar al chico rubio de los brazos de Trowa para ponerse él en los suyos. Los tres se contenían de los deseos que en ese momento les exigía el cuerpo a tomar cartas en el asunto, entonces Trowa suelta a Quatre y ambos vuelven a sus puestos, Quatre agarra la botella y la gira, esta vez la botella a elegido a Wufei, al ver donde había caído la botella, Quatre no se veía tan entusiasmado, al igual que Wufei, ya que el solo quería volver a besar a Trowa, pero aún así Quatre se acerca a Wufei, el joven Chino también se acerca al rubio árabe y toma la iniciativa de besarlo, al principio ambos se mostraban indiferentes, pero después Wufei aprovecha la posición de Quatre y acaricia lentamente sus glúteos, a Quatre parece gustarle bastante lo que Wufei hace con sus manos, pero Wufei se detiene y se aleja

Quatre.- Pero...

Wufei.- Solo se trataba de besos ¿no, las caricias ya son de cada quien

Duo.- ¡Demonios! ¿cuándo me va a tocar a mi?

Trowa.- Paciencia Duo, el dicho dice que lo mejor se deja al final

Duo.- Y vaya que yo doy buenos besos

Heero.- No lo dudo

Duo.- Ya te tocara besarte conmigo, para que reafirmes lo que dijiste

Heero.- Claro

Heero acaricia el estomago de Duo de manera muy sensual, a lo que Duo responde con su mano en la entrepierna de Heero, cosa que a Heero fascina

Trowa.- Ustedes dos, espérense a que les toque

Heero.- Lo siento

Duo retira su mano de Heero, entonces Wufei gira la botella, la cual señala a Heero, quien sonríe de nuevo maliciosamente

Heero.- Lo siento, la cultura China siempre me ha parecido exótica y erótica también

Wufei.- A callar y bésame

Esta vez Wufei toma a Heero en sus brazos y lo besa desinteresadamente, y cuando pretende retirarse Heero lo detiene y lo devuelve a sus brazos, hace una pausa e introduce su lengua al oído del sensual Chino, la sensación es tal para Wufei que siente un ligero escalofrío, el cual lo lleva a tomar ahora él a Heero y sumergirlo en un jugueteo de lenguas, el cual tiene a los otros tres pilotos con la boca abierta

Duo.- Menos mal que no quería lenguas

Trowa.- Aja

La lengua de Wufei había logrado encontrar la garganta de Heero, el beso de Wufei había hecho a Heero lanzar un ligero gemido, el cual hacia que Trowa se pusiera un poco duro, y es que a Trowa le excitaba bastante escuchar la excitación de otras personas

Duo.- Calma Trowa, o romperás tu pantalón

Trowa.- Cállate

Al fin Wufei había soltado a Heero el cual se encontraba excitado, pero siempre conteniendo sus deseos, en ese momento miles de fantasías habían pasado por su mente, pero era ya hora de girar de nuevo la botella, en esta ocasión ella señalaría a Trowa

Heero.- Que rico

Trowa.- Todavía no me besas

Heero.- Pero imagino los resultados

Trowa se acerca a Heero con lo que parece iniciará el beso, pero en lugar de eso toma su cuerpo y le da media vuelta

Heero.- ¿Me violarás?

Trowa.- No, eso no

Trowa comienza a lamer el cuello de Heero y a acariciar su pecho encima de la camisa que éste llevaba puesta, después desciende su mano hasta tocar la entrepierna de Heero haciéndolo gemir ligeramente, cosa que hace a Trowa excitarse más, Duo miraba fijamente a Heero y veía como éste se ponía ante las caricias de Trowa que eran bastante sensuales y comenzaba a aumentar su temperatura corporal, de nuevo se sentía dispuesto a formar parte de Trowa y Heero pero se contiene como siempre, después de todo son las reglas del juego; después de las caricias Trowa besa por fin a Heero, casi hasta que sus bocas quedaran sin saliva, Quatre al ver como se besaban también no podía evitar sentirse excitado pero al igual que Duo se contenía, Wufei prefería mirar a otro lado ya que sus ganas eran mayores a las de Duo y Quatre, a él de verdad le había fascinado el beso que Trowa le había dado, por fin Trowa soltaba a Heero

Heero.- Genial

Trowa.- Te gustó ¿verdad?

Heero.- Me encantó

Trowa toma la botella y la gira, ésta ahora señala a Duo, quien al ver la dirección de la botella salta del gusto

Duo.- Ya era hora, todo mundo con su ración de saliva y yo nada, pero ya era hora de...

Antes de terminar su frase Trowa toma a Duo y comienza a besarlo, al principio lentamente, pero conforme pasaban los segundos se iba haciendo más apasionado, Trowa toma en sus manos la trenza de Duo y la jala con fuerza haciéndolo gritar un poco de dolor

Trowa.- Te gusta esto ¿verdad?

Duo.- ¡Si, maltrátame

Trowa de nuevo con fuerza jalaba la trenza de Duo haciéndolo gritar de nuevo, ésta vez con un gemido que ponía más a Trowa

Trowa.- Grita para mi ¿quieres?

Trowa jalaba repetidas veces la trenza de Duo haciéndolo gritar cada vez más fuerte, hasta que una lágrima sale de Duo, entonces Trowa suelta su cabello y continúa besándolo, Duo aleja a Trowa poco después

Duo.- Déjame respirar tantito

Trowa.- Lo siento

Duo agarra la botella y la gira, ésta se dirige a Quatre, pero finalmente cae en Wufei, al chico Chino no le agradaba mucho la idea de besar al Dios de la muerte, por el contrario, Duo lo deseaba

Duo.- Muéstrame lo que tienes

Wufei se acerca a Duo dudando un poco pero a fin de cuentas lo agarra del cuello y comienza a besarlo, bastante normal, pero Duo no se conformaba con un simple beso, el quería sentir más que un simple beso, así que toma a Wufei de la barbilla y lo dirige a él, saca su lengua e incita a Wufei a hacer lo mismo, la lengua de Duo acaricia la de Wufei tiernamente para después acelerar el ritmo y ahora Wufei también acaricia la de Duo a un ritmo rápido y apasionado, las lenguas de ambos parecían tener vida propia y no paraban, al contrario, parecía un juego sin fin, hasta que Trowa protesta de durar mucho, entonces se separan

Duo.- No creo que sea bueno el límite de tiempo

Trowa.- Habemos más

Duo.- Yo solo he besado dos veces

Trowa.- Wufei, gírala

Wufei gira la botella y ésta cae en Duo nuevamente, ambos sonríen

Duo.- Continúa lo que empezaste

Wufei.- Claro

De nuevo comienzan con un jugueteo de lenguas, para después juntar sus labios, la lengua de Wufei alcanzaba perfectamente la garganta de Duo, la saliva se corría de las bocas de Wufei y Duo, el joven Chino comenzaba a sacar su lengua de la garganta de Duo y el sensual Dios de la muestre dejaba sus labios para seguir con el cuello de su ahora amante, Wufei comenzaba a excitarse cada vez más con las caricias de Duo

Wufei.- Oh si

Duo.- Te gustan ¿verdad?

Wufei.- Si, si, si

Duo seguía acariciando a Wufei, Trowa se excitaba con los gemidos de Wufei y al ver las manos de Duo tocar de esa manera el cuerpo de otra persona, Heero por su parte envidiaba a Wufei por tener en ese momento a Duo, mientras Quatre quería probar de nuevo la saliva de Wufei. Por fin, Duo y Wufei habían dejado su beso y ya le tocaba a otro girar la botella, Duo la gira y esta escoge a Heero

Duo.- Genial

Heero.- Ahora verás lo que es bueno

Duo se mordía el labio solo de pensar que Heero lo besaría

Duo.- ¿Sabes, cuando luchábamos en el espacio tu forma de pelear me excitaba bastante, eres la imagen del soldado perfecto, tu cuerpo, esa mirada y la pasión que se refleja en tus ojos es verdaderamente excitante

Heero.- Ni que digo de ti, eres hermoso Duo

Heero sin dudar un solo segundo se acerca a Duo y lo besa de una forma apasionada y un tanto desesperada, Heero tenía en cuenta que solo era un juego y que ese solo era un beso, así que detiene el beso un momento para expresarle al oído a Duo todo lo que quería hacerle fuera del juego, Duo se excitaba con cada palabra de Heero y sonreía maliciosamente, Heero continuaba el beso mientras Duo imaginaba todo lo que Heero iba a hacerle, hasta que el beso terminó. Heero toma la botella y la gira, ésta cae en Quatre

Quatre.- De nuevo Heero

Heero.- Ven acá niño bonito, tu ternura es excitante ¿sabes?

Quatre.- Gracias

Heero.- Guarda silencio

Heero bruscamente agarra a Quatre y lo besa con locura, a Heero siempre le había gustado Quatre, su "inocencia" y ternura cautivaban a cualquiera, y Heero en especial se sentía muy bien besándolo, aunque nunca imaginó algo serio entre los dos, solo fantaseaba con algunas travesuras que ambos podrían hacer, Quatre siempre se había sentido atraído por los 4 pilotos, aun cuando quien verdaderamente le interesaba es Trowa, a Quatre le gustaba imaginar que pasaba la noche con cada uno de los pilotos y eso lo estaba recordando en el transcurso del juego, lo cual hacia que su excitación creciera más, Heero soltaba a Quatre lentamente mientras limpiaba la saliva que le corría de la boca, Quatre agarra la botella y la gira, esta señalaba a Duo

Duo.- Y con esto ya nos besamos todos

Quatre.- Espero que me hagas sentir como vi a los otros

Duo.- Quatre, te ves delicioso

Quatre.- Sht, bésame

Duo no duda para nada y besa a Quatre directamente, nada de caricias, ni palabras, solo lo besaba, a Quatre le extrañaba eso, viniendo de alguien como Duo, pero Duo se detiene en seco, mira a Quatre a los ojos

Duo.- Eres hermoso

Quatre.- Duo...

Duo.- Calla, niño de oro

Esas palabras sin pretender ser provocativas causaban en Quatre cierta sensación de lujuria, le provocaban despojar a Duo de esas ropas y hacerlo suyo frente a todos, pero siempre sabía controlarse y manejar las situaciones con sensatez, nuevamente Duo toma a Quatre y lo besa, ésta vez el chico rubio no se contiene tanto y trata de desabrochar el pantalón de Duo, pero él reacciona

Duo.- ¿Qué haces?

Quatre.- Lo siento, esa no fue mi intención

Duo.- Pero recuerda que esto no va más allá

Trowa.- Aunque...

Wufei.- ¡Cállate, no propongas cosas

Heero.- Mejor continuemos

Duo agarra la botella y comienza a girarla, ésta cae en Trowa, Duo mira fijamente a Trowa mientras le decía cuanto había gustado de sus besos, pero Trowa no responde, solo jala a Duo del cabello llevando su cuerpo al suelo, Trowa suelta el cabello de Duo para sostener firmemente sus manos haciéndolo quedar inmóvil, entonces lame lentamente su cuello para que después sus labios encuentren los hermosos labios del Dios de la muerte, el beso de Trowa era bastante apasionado, Duo empuña fuertemente sus manos mientras Trowa jugaba locamente con su lengua en la boca de Duo, por su parte, Quatre deseaba cada vez más estar entre ellos dos, pero bien sabía que eso solo era una fantasía que podía tener en sueños, Trowa suelta las manos de Duo para que él pudiera abrazarlo, Heero estaba un poco impaciente porque el juego terminara pues tenía deseos de hacer suyo a Duo, deseos que desde siempre había sentido, pero que por temor a un rechazo jamás había querido confesar, pero ésta vez estaba convencido que Duo aceptaría, por fin Trowa soltaba a Duo dejándolo impaciente por más, pero sin importar la impaciencia Trowa agarra la botella y la gira, la botella señala a Quatre, lo que pone contento a Trowa, éste se acerca a su rubio sensual lentamente y lo abraza de una forma en que nadie esperaba, su abrazo parecía ser muy sincero, Trowa se acerca al oído de Quatre y antes de besarlo le susurra al oído que tenía cosas importantes que decirle, Quatre se sonroja bastante pero eso no le impide besar locamente a Trowa, Trowa se sorprende de la pasión que demuestra Quatre en ese beso, y el chico rubio sube la temperatura de Trowa con cada jugueteo de sus lenguas, con cada caricia, Duo al ver la pasión que mostraba Quatre no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos, y se humedecía los labios cada vez que veía las manos de Quatre moverse hacía la parte viril de Trowa, deseaba que en ese momento ambos hicieran el amor en su presencia, Heero y Wufei pensaban lo mismo, pero el espectáculo de Trowa y Quatre terminaba ya, Trowa mira el reloj y ve que es tarde ya, los cinco sabían que tenían otros deberes, además de una posible visita por parte de Reelena Peacecraft, entonces deciden dejar el juego.

Duo.- Vamos, déjenme girar la botella por última vez ¿si, yo jugué casi al último

Trowa.- Está bien Duo, gírala

Duo.- ¡Que bien!

Duo toma la botella y la gira, ésta señala de nuevo a Heero, al ver la botella detenida en su dirección la felicidad de Heero se daba notar, entonces Heero no duda ni un solo segundo y jala a Duo del brazo hacía él, desde un principio, el beso que le daba Heero a Duo era apasionado, los otros tres se daban cuenta que la pasión entre ellos era verdadera, que al igual que Trowa y Quatre, su pasión había sido reprimida por los años, que con miedo al rechazo ninguno daba el primer paso, pero ese día, había quedado comprendido que sus pasiones eran correspondidas; después del beso de Heero y Duo deciden los pilotos dejar el juego.

Trowa.- ¿Les gustó?

Heero.- A mi sí, sabía que siempre tienes buenas ideas

Quatre.- Mientras jugábamos estuvo bien, pero ahora debo confesarles que me siento apenado

Duo.- ¿Apenado, vamos Quatre, ¿no sientes deseos de jugar después?

Quatre.- Si pero...

Duo.- Entonces cierra la boca Quatre

Wufei.- Yo... lo siento, me voy

Trowa.- ¿Te sientes incómodo?

Wufei.- ¿Soy el único?

Heero.- Al parecer sí

Wufei.- ¿No sienten extraño, hace unos meses nosotros solo nos veíamos como soldados, pero lo que acaba de pasar ha cambiado mucho las cosas, me siento ajeno

Trowa.- Vamos Wufei, besas bastante bien, jamás olvidaré tus besos

Duo.- Si, sabes muy bien como usar la lengua

Quatre.- Y las manos

Wufei.- Creo que esto que paso es enfermo

Después de las palabras de Wufei los pilotos guardaron silencio

Wufei.- ¿Qué pasará después?

Quatre.- ¿A que te refieres?

Wufei.- ¿Cómo podré verlos ahora, nada será igual después de esto ¿en que nos convierte esto, somos parejas o algo así, estoy confundido

Trowa se acerca a Wufei y lo abraza

Trowa.- Relájate, solo disfruta de estos juegos y déjate llevar, si nunca más quieres hacer esto está bien, nadie te obligara

Wufei.- Es que no entiendes, temo que me haya gustado demasiado, Trowa, tus besos me marcaron bastante, sentí deseos de tener sexo contigo ¿entiendes?

Trowa.- ¿Sexo, solo sexo, sexo vació y sin sentido o...?

Wufei.- No solo eso, me refiero a hacer el amor, algo más que solo un contacto físico

Trowa se aleja de Wufei, pero éste se acerca de nuevo y logra besar a Trowa

Wufei.- Temo enamorarme

Trowa.- ¿De mi?

Wufei.- De cualquiera de ustedes

Wufei suelta a Trowa y se dirige a Heero

Wufei.- Jamás sentí tanta pasión como la sentí cuando me besaste

Heero se acerca a Wufei y lo besa ligeramente en los labios

Heero.- ¿Eso llamas amor?

Wufei.- No precisamente

Heero.- ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Duo.- ¿Queee?

Wufei.- No, no quiero

Heero.- Parece lo contrario

Trowa.- Calma Wufei, si quieres dos de nosotros tiene sexo para que veas que no es tan malo

Wufei.- ¿Qué dices?

Trowa.- O tal vez si estamos los cinco te sientas más cómodo

Wufei.- No, yo no...

Trowa bruscamente se acerca a Wufei y lo besa, el joven Chino opone resistencia ante los besos de Trowa, pero él lo sigue besando de igual forma, Quatre se muestra un poco molesto por ver a Trowa besar a Wufei y pretende irse lejos de esa farsa, pero Duo lo detiene

Duo.- No huyas

Quatre.- Dejame ir

Duo.- Espera, ve esto...

Duo besa lentamente a Quatre para sorpresa del chico rubio quien no opone ninguna resistencia, Trowa que sigue besando a Wufei logra mirar de reojo a Duo y Quatre besarse, entonces suelta a Wufei y se dirige a Heero, el expiloto del Gundam se da cuenta de que se trata que Trowa se acerque y decide tomar la iniciativa de besarlo con un sensual jugueteo de lenguas, Wufei observa como ambas parejas se besan y siente deseos de formar parte de una, pero se controla un poco

Wufei.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, mejor me voy

Wufei pretende irse pero al voltear de nuevo con Trowa comienza a excitarse cuando ve como Trowa lentamente quita las ropas de Heero, entonces el joven Chino se acerca con un poco de duda pero a la vez decisión hacia Trowa y le besa el cuello, al sentir los labios de Wufei en su cuello Trowa suelta a Heero y da media vuelta para besar al sensual Chino cuyas ansias de Trowa crecían más, por su parte Heero acariciaba a Trowa mientras él aún besaba a Wufei, Heero se pone en medio de Trowa y Wufei y comienza a besar el pecho sin camisa de Trowa mientras aun éste se besa con Wufei, el joven Chino acaricia el cabello de Heero y su propia entrepierna besando aún a Trowa; por otro lado, Duo comienza a quitar la ropa a Quatre quien se muestra bastante excitado, Duo también se despoja de sus propias ropas mientras quita las de Quatre, quedando ambos en ropa interior Duo acuesta a Quatre y sube su cuerpo en él, el salvaje Dios de la muerte está decidido a quitar lo último de ropa en ambos pero es detenido por el joven rubio

Quatre.- Es mi primera vez

Duo.- ¿Cómo dices?

Los otros tres pilotos había escuchado las palabras de Quatre y habían detenido sus acciones

Trowa.- Duo ¿me permites?

Duo.- Claro

Trowa se quita toda su ropa mientras se acercaba a donde Quatre estaba acostado, ya ahí besa a Quatre y acto seguido le quita lo único que llevaba puesto, Trowa comienza con su boca en Quatre, los otros tres miraban atónitos lo que Trowa le hacía a Quatre, mientras Quatre jalaba fuertemente el cabello de Trowa ante el placer que le producía la lengua de Trowa en él, Heero no aguanta más y se acerca a Duo que permanecía parado mirando a Trowa y Quatre, también se quita las ropas y quita lo que a Duo le quedaba en el cuerpo, Wufei también se deshace de sus ropas, Heero besa a Duo y lo sienta en un mueble de aquella habitación, al estar sentado Duo separa sus piernas pues sabe lo que viene, lo que imaginaba Duo no estaba lejos de la realidad, Heero lo toma con ambas manos y lo introduce a su boca, Duo jadea al principio, desde hace tiempo que deseaba ese placer, Wufei se sienta a un lado de Duo y lo besa mientras el jala el cabello de Heero y trae su cabeza hacia él cada vez más fuerte, Heero ve a Wufei y Duo besarse y acaricia la pierna de Wufei sin parar con Duo, de su pierna, Heero se pasa al miembro de Wufei para acariciarlo, Duo comienza a gemir cada vez más; del otro lado, Quatre se deja venir en la boca de Trowa, lo cual parece fascinarle al chico del circo, quien bebe gustoso hasta la última gota, después Trowa voltea el cuerpo de Quatre poniéndolo en la posición adecuada para una penetración, Quatre separa un poco sus piernas mientras empuña sus manos, pues sabe lo que sigue

Trowa.- Quatre, relájate un poco, solo dolerá al principio

Quatre.- Si pero...

Trowa.- Confía en mí, no te haré daño

Quatre.- Confiaré en ti

Trowa acaricia los glúteos de Quatre para relajarlo un poco

Trowa.- ¿Quieres que primero lo haga con mis dedos?

Quatre.- Si

Trowa introduce un primer dedo en Quatre lo cual lo hace jadear, Trowa mueve lentamente su dedo dentro de Quatre y después agrega otro dedo, Quatre siente muy bien el segundo dedo, pero el tercero lo hace gemir un poco

Trowa.- Bien, creo que estas listo

Quatre.- Quiero que seas suave

Trowa.- Lo seré

Trowa comienza a penetrar lentamente a Quatre, el chico rubio se aferraba al mueble con cada movimiento de Trowa, y al mismo tiempo gritaba de dolor

Quatre.- ¡Me duele!

Trowa. No... exageres

Quatre. ¡De verdad me duele!... ay, ay... ¡no tan duro!

Trowa. Apenas he metido la punta

Quatre. Pero duele

Trowa.- Cálmate, ya pasará, te acostumbrarás

Quatre.- Para ya Trowa, me duele mucho

Trowa.- Relájate, después te gustará

Quatre.- No, por favor para ya... ¡estas muy grande!

Trowa.- Me gusta oír eso pero relájate por favor

Quatre.- Es que no aguanto más

Trowa.- Espera, por favor, estas... un poco estrecho, por eso... te duele, pero te prometo que después de un rato... no haré tanta fuerza

Quatre.- Mmmmm, nhh

Después de muchos esfuerzos Trowa deja de poner tanta fuerza, ya Quatre se había acostumbrado a sus movimientos, el chico del circo por fin había derramado su esencia dentro de Quatre haciéndolo sentir un gran alivio, Quatre cae acostado en el mueble y Trowa encima de él; del otro lado Duo ya había derramado un poco de él en Heero, Duo tomaba un poco de su propia esencia y la daba a probar a Wufei, quien gustoso lamía los dedos de Duo, entonces Duo se levanta del mueble y acuesta a Wufei para colocarse él encima del joven Chino, Duo y Wufei vuelven a besarse mientras Heero se encima en Duo y lame su cuello, de nuevo los tres disfrutaban del placer que brindaba un trío como ese, Wufei alcanzaba a abarcar la espalda de Heero mientras él acariciaba sin cesar al Dios de la muerte y al sensual Chino; del otro lado, Trowa permanecía sobre Quatre

Quatre.- Parece que se divierten

Trowa.- Si, escucha el sensual sonido de Duo

Quatre.- ¿Sabes Trowa, me alegra que hayas sido el primero

Trowa.- Es para mí un honor, yo quería ser el primero en estar dentro de ti

Quatre.- Me gustó sentirte dentro

Trowa y Quatre comienzan a besarse apasionadamente

Trowa.- ¿Vamos allá con ellos?

Quatre.- Ve tú si quieres, ahora déjame descansar, estoy un poco cansado

Trowa.- Está bien

Quatre.- Te alcanzo después

Trowa besa a Quatre y se dirige hacía los otros tres, al llegar a ese mueble Trowa acaricia la espalda de Heero mientras aprieta una de las manos de Wufei, una de las manos de Duo logra alcanzar la entrepierna de Trowa y comienza a moverse de abajo a arriba, Trowa sigue acariciando la espalda de Heero para después dirigirse más abajo y lograr meter uno de sus dedos en Heero, él gime con los movimientos de Trowa dentro suyo al mismo tiempo que acaricia a Duo, los cuatro siguen en esas posiciones por un tiempo, Quatre los observa desde aquel mueble donde perdió su virginidad y comienza a sentirse excitado, Duo logra abrir los ojos y lanza a Quatre una mirada provocativa, entonces Quatre recuerda aquel juego cuando estaba dispuesto a despojar a Duo de sus ropas y tenerlo a su merced, entonces se para y también se dirige a donde estan los cuatro, al llegar ahí se inca y hace que Duo deje de besar a Wufei para entonces él hacerse cargo de la lengua de Duo, al mismo tiempo que introducía sus dedos en la boca del joven Chino , todos parecían disfrutar de la situación, Trowa coloca su mano encima de la de Duo y lentamente hace que lo suelte, entonces se aleja un poco, Quatre también se aleja, no sin antes levantar a Heero de Duo y a Duo de Wufei, Heero agarra a Wufei de los hombros y lo coloca en determinada parte de aquella habitación entonces comienza a besarlo en los labios, Trowa hace lo mismo con su oreja mientras acaricia el cabello de Heero que besa a Wufei con pasión, Duo besa el pecho de Wufei, pasando por un pequeño lengüetazo en su pezón izquierdo para después hincarse y tomarlo con una sola mano, pasando solamente su lengua sobre su pronunciada excitación ,Quatre se acuesta boca abajo debajo de las piernas de Wufei para también el hacer sexo oral en Duo, el Dios de la muerte cierra fuertemente sus ojos, lo que le hace Quatre y lo que él le hace a Wufei lo están haciendo delirar. Trowa y Heero se besan mientras acarician a Wufei quien no deja de jalar el cabello de Duo, el cual a la vez jala ligeramente el de Quatre, Heero deja de besar a Wufei y se dirige al suelo donde está Quatre, entonces separa las piernas del sensual árabe e introduce su lengua en el orifico encontrado, a Trowa le gusta bastante lo que pasa en la parte inferior de aquella estructura de cuerpos, deseaba sentir la lengua de Heero en su orificio y la de Duo en su miembro, y a la vez quería que Quatre le acariciara, todo eso lo imaginaba mientras se masturbaba y besaba a Wufei, el joven Chino comenzaba a sentirse muy extraño y a punto de dejar todo eso atrás, pero cada vez la lengua de Duo actuaba mejor y se arrepentía de marcharse, Wufei comienza a gemir con más fuerza, estaba a punto de llegar a un orgasmo

Duo.- Espera tantito, no me vayas a ensuciar la cara

Duo mejor introduce totalmente el miembro en su boca haciendo que Wufei se sintiera cada vez mejor, y entonces sucede, Wufei culmina llenando la boca de Duo, y éste al mismo tiempo la de Quatre, el Dios de la muerte se deja caer al suelo un poco agotado al igual que Wufei quien está a su lado, por su parte Heero sigue jugando con Quatre y Trowa continúa masturbándose

Wufei.- ¿Te ayudo?

Trowa suelta su miembro para cederlo a Wufei quien no duda ni un segundo en introducirlo a su boca, Duo se dirige a Heero y lo separa de Quatre, el Dios de la muerte le da un beso a Heero

Duo.- Lo prometiste, haz lo que dijiste mientras jugábamos

Heero.- ¿Qué dices?

Duo.- Siento celos de verte haciendo cosas con todos menos conmigo

Heero.- Solucionemos eso

Heero acorrala a Duo en una pared y comienza a besarlo, Duo rasguña la espalda de Heero, pues sus caricias lo excitan, Heero baja un poco sobre Duo y le acaricia las piernas, las separa y a él lo levanta haciendo que sus piernas rodeen su cintura, Heero comienza a penetrar a Duo, al sentir a Heero dentro de él, Duo siente delirar y lo rasguña con más fuerza; Quatre se siente ignorado y trata de irse, pero Trowa le dice que no se vaya, Wufei deja a Trowa y el joven Chino se dirige a Quatre y lo besa, Trowa agarra a Quatre y lo separa de Wufei, después agarra a Wufei y hace que este se incline, agarra el miembro de Quatre, y lo acaricia para provocarle una erección y después lo coloca en boca de Wufei, Quatre sujeta las orejas de Wufei y lo jala hacia él, Trowa se acerca y le separa las piernas a Wufei introduciéndose en él lentamente, la expresión en la cara de Wufei al sentir dentro a Trowa es de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, Trowa se balancea con fuerza dentro de Wufei mientras él continúa con Quatre en su boca. En eso se ve como la puerta de entrada comienza a abrirse un poco, se trata de Reelena, quien mira con asombro la escena, procura no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta, ella ve como Heero hace suyo a Duo con lujuria y eso la hace enojar pero después de seguir viendo siente como si la temperatura comenzara a subir, coloca una mano en su pecho como si sintiera ganas de desmayarse, estaba dispuesta a irse pero comienza a escuchar los gritos y gemidos de Duo, y en ese momento recuerda como en alguna ocasión ella era la que gritaba y gemía con Heero dentro de ella, pero esa época había pasado ya, Heero se había alejado de ella para siempre y eso le molestaba más, que él hiciera con Duo lo que alguna vez hizo con ella, pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirse excitada ante la presencia de Trowa, Wufei y Quatre ahí haciéndose el amor desesperadamente.- Esto es muy excitante- piensa la mujer, - Siento ganas de... no Reelena, no caeré tan bajo, tengo dignidad- vuelve a pensar aquella mujer; por otra parte, Heero continúa haciendo delirar a Duo de placer, quien también está excitado solo de ver a los otros tres en aquella pasión, del otro lado Wufei sentía como el miembro de Trowa entraba y salía con más fuerza de él y eso lo estaba haciendo llegar a su punto máximo, Quatre también sentía ya las ganas de derramarse en boca de Wufei, pero trataba de contenerse para hacerlo a la par con Trowa, quien tampoco tardaba en llegar a su orgasmo, a la vez, Wufei acariciaba los testículos de Quatre mientras metia y sacaba el miembro del chico árabe; Duo no aguanta más y comienza a verter su esencia sobre Heero, poco después Heero llega al clímax y se deja venir dentro de Duo, el sexy Dios de la muerte bañado en sudor muestra un rostro lleno de cansancio, al igual que Heero, ambos caen al suelo ya sin poder moverse; del otro lado Trowa continuaba penetrando a Wufei hasta que más no puede y se derrama dentro de él, Quatre también llega a su orgasmo y llena el rostro de Wufei con su néctar, por su parte Wufei continua un poco satisfaciéndose a si mismo mientras continúa saboreando el néctar de Quatre, finalmente llega también a su orgasmo cayendo rendido al suelo, Trowa toma un poco de la esencia de Wufei y la lame con gusto de sus dedos ofreciendo a Quatre quien acepta gustoso, por fin, ninguno de los cinco pilotos daba más, todos estaban agotados y totalmente satisfechos, Quatre se acerca a Trowa y se acurruca en sus brazos, Wufei logra ponerse de pie y se dirige a su ropa

Heero.- ¿Te vas?

Wufei.- Ya es muy tarde, ve la hora

Heero.- ¿Duramos tanto?

Wufei.- Eso creo, muchachos, gracias por algo que nunca olvidaré

Trowa.- Cuando quieras

Quatre.- Oigan, ¿no se supone que la Señorita Reelena estaría aquí para la cena?

Duo.- Es verdad ¿qué le habra pasado?

Heero.- De seguro se arrepintió, así es ella de impredecible

Duo.- A mi se me hace raro

Wufei.- ...

Trowa.- Pasa algo?

Wufei.- Nada, es que no recuerdo haber visto la puerta abierta ¿no la cerramos?

Quatre.- No me digas que...

Heero.- ¿Crees que estuvo aquí?

Quatre.- Tal vez

Heero se levanta rápidamente, se viste y corre fuera de la habitación

Duo.- Si ella vino, es seguro que nos vio

Trowa.- ¿Te preocupa?

Duo.- No, que vea de una vez por todas a quien pertenece Heero

Quatre.- Bien dicho Duo

Wufei.- Si, bien dicho

Trowa.- Creo que también yo me voy, mañana por la tarde tenemos una función

Duo.- Yo esperare a Heero, quiero saber que le dice Reelena

Trowa.- Quatre... ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Quatre. ¿De verdad?

Trowa.- Si, vamos

Quatre.- Un momento, mejor no

Trowa.- ¿Y eso por qué?

Quatre.- Es que siempre he sentido que no le agrado a Katherine

Trowa.- No puedo decir que estas equivocado, pero ella como mi hermana debe aceptar a cualquier persona que yo haya escogido

Quatre.- ¿Quiere decir que yo soy esa persona escogida por ti?

Trowa.- No... yo nunca dije que... bueno yo ¿nos vamos?

Trowa se va muy apenado y sin despedirse

Quatre.- Nos vemos, chicos

Duo.- ¡Suerte amigo!... oye Wufei ¿estas bien?

Wufei.- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Duo.- Es que siento como que te molesta que Quatre se haya ido con Trowa

Wufei.- Tonterías Duo, tonterías

Duo.- ¿Y?

Heero.- No logré verla, de seguro nunca estuvo aquí

Duo.- Yo diría que si estuvo

Heero.- ...

Duo.- Heero

Heero.- ¿Qué quieres?

Duo.- ¿Y que de nosotros ahora?

Heero.- ¿Qué de que?

Duo.- ¿Estamos juntos?

Heero.- Como quieras

Duo.- No es como quiera, quiero saber que sientes por mi

Heero.- Pasión, deseo

Duo.- ¿Solo eso?

Heero.- Duo, sabes de antemano que eres una persona importante de mi vida

Duo.- Pero aparte de eso ¿tu me quieres?

Heero.- Sabes que si

Duo.- ¿Cómo para estar juntos?

Heero.- ¿Cómo pareja?

Duo.- Aja

Heero.- Mira Duo, si tu y yo comenzamos una relación, puede que lo que tenemos ahora ya no exista ¿comprendes?

Duo.- No, no te comprendo, hace una hora estabamos haciendo el amor ¿y me dices que eso no es una relacion, entonces no se que lo sea

Heero.- ¿Haciendo el amor, en ese caso los cinco tenemos una relacion

Duo.- Es diferente

Heero.- ¿En que es diferente?

Duo.- Olvidalo

Duo intenta irse pero Heero lo detiene, con un movimiento logra tenerlo en sus brazos para después besarlo

Duo.- Sueltame, ¿crees que con tus besos y tus caricias lo solucionas todo?

Heero.- Duo... déjate llevar

Duo.- No, te digo que me sueltes

Heero.- No quiero forzarte

Duo.- Entonces no lo hagas y sueltame

Heero.- No te soltare porque no quiero perderte

Duo.- ¿Qué no quieres perderme, esto es estupido Heero, hace unos momentos me dijiste que no querías ninguna relación

Heero.- Y no la quiero

Duo.- Idiota, decídete

Heero.- Solo quiero que tu y yo tengamos encuentros casuales

Duo.- ¿Encuentros casuales? ¿te refieres a solo tener sexo de vez en cuando sin ninguna clase de compromiso?

Heero.- Si

Duo.- Imbecil

Duo, quien está bastante molesto da una fuerte bofetada a Heero y de nuevo intenta irse pero Heero lo detiene de nuevo

Heero.- No te vayas así

Duo.- ¿Quién crees que soy? yo no soy el juguete sexual de nadie

Heero.- Por favor, cuando estabamos los cinco no te mostrabas tan en contra de tener solo contacto físico

Duo.- Eres un idiota de primera, yo solo hice el amor contigo, lo demás no fue más que un juego, cuando estabamos tu y yo fue verdadero... ahora, suéltame

Duo se va... Heero no dejaba de ver la puerta que Duo acababa de cerrar, aquel soldado estaba decepcionado de si mismo y de cómo habia tratado al propio Dios de la muerte.

Trowa.- Parece que Katherine no está

Quatre.- Será mejor que me vaya antes de que ella llegue

Trowa.- No digas tonterías, tú te quedas

Quatre.- Bien, me quedo

Trowa.- Asi esta mucho mejor, mi dulce rubio

Trowa se acerca a Quatre sinuosamente

Quatre.- Espera, aquí no porque alguien podria ver

Trowa.- ¿No te parece excitante el peligro de que tal vez alguien nos vea?

Quatre.- ¿Peligro?

Trowa.- Si, imagina que alguien nos observe a lo lejos, tal vez ese alguien desee estar en el lugar de alguno de los dos o tal vez con los dos

Quatre.- Trowa... ¿y si ese alguien que nos ve es tu hermana?

Trowa.- No digas babosadas

Quatre.- Por eso te digo que si alguien nos ve seria espantoso

Trowa.- Ya se, vamos tras esas plantas, los de la carpa no van a ese lugar

Quatre.- Pero Trowa...

Trowa.- Olvidalo, eres un aburrido, nunca tomas riesgos

Quatre.- ¿Qué nunca tomo riesgos? Si mal no recuerdo hoy hicimos un quinteto

Trowa.- Ese sera el unico riesgo que hayas tomado

Quatre.- Eso no es verdad

Trowa.- ¿A no?

Quatre.- No

Trowa.- Mentiroso

Quatre.- ¡Dije que no!

Quatre golpea los pies de Trowa haciendolo caer al suelo para después encimarse en él y comenzar a desvestirlo, aquel joven rubio muestra a Trowa una mirada determinante que lo hace sentir excitado, en esa ocasión Trowa se deja totalmente a la merced de Quatre, el joven rubio tenia a su entera disposición a aquel hombre que durante años habia deseado, no le importaba ya si alguien casualmente pasaba y los veia, el solo queria hacerlo suyo en ese momento y en ese lugar, Quatre habia desvestido totalmente a su amante haciendo lo mismo con sus ropas, desnudos en aquel suelo al aire libre el joven árabe jugaba eróticamente con el miembro de Trowa en su boca y hacía que éste se sintiera en las nubes, la lengua y los labios de Quatre eran tan suaves con el miembro de Trowa que pecaban de inocentes, aquel payaso que excitado rasguñaba la tierra gritaba el nombre de su amante una y mil veces, el joven rubio subía por el cuerpo de Trowa de la misma forma como había descendido, y su traviesa lengua experimentaba llegar a lugares donde aquel amante jamás había imaginado, aquel sexy rubio tomaba ambas piernas de su esclavo para subirlas a la altura de sus hombros y a comenzar con lo que parecia una penetración, aquel joven rubio se detenía antes de comenzar

Trowa.- ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo

Quatre.- Eso quieres ¿no?

Trowa.- Si apúrate, estoy listo

Quatre.- No lo haré, dejaré que sufras

Trowa.- Oh! esa actitud tuya me gusta

Quatre.- Espera un poco

Trowa.- Vamos, hazlo de una vez

Quatre.- No lo haré

Quatre baja una pierna de Trowa y comienza a jugar con uno de sus dedos dentro de él mientras disfrutaba de su cuerpo y el payaso se mordia los dedos solo de esperar a que aquel joven rubio comenzara, pero él estaba lejos todavía de querer complacer a su amante, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo suplicara, que fuera demasiado su deseo, que gritara de ser posible

Trowa.- Por favor Quatre, entra ya

Quatre.- ¿Tanto lo deseas?

Trowa.- Si lo deseo ¡Por favor hazlo!

Quatre.- Grita lo que quieres que te haga

Trowa.- ¡Entra en mí Quatre, hazlo!

Al oír los gritos de desesperación de Trowa, Quatre comienza con la ansiada penetración, al primer contacto de Quatre en Trowa el joven rubio comprobaba que Trowa no era muy abierto, que su excitante y hermoso amante era virgen en esa zona y que era entonces que lo deseaba con más fuerza, Trowa gritaba de placer con un poco de dolor y se mordía los dedos cada vez con más fuerza hasta sangrar

Trowa.- ¡Más fuerte, por favor!

Quatre.- Di mi nombre

Trowa.- Quatre, eres Quatre y te amo

Las palabras te amo habían impactado mucho en Quatre, era la primera vez que Trowa se lo decía y eso lo volvía loco, entonces comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo del acto hasta culminar dentro de él, tanto Trowa como Quatre sentían un gran alivio, el chico rubio caía lentamente sobre su amante quedando exhausto, entonces comienza a salir lentamente de él, quedando así abrazados a la intemperie y bajo la luz de la hermosa luna que había esa noche

Trowa.- Estuviste genial

Quatre.- Aprendí del mejor

Trowa.- Lo sé

Quatre.- Trowa, me dijiste que me amabas, ¿es verdad o solo fue por el momento?

Trowa.- Es verdad Quatre, me enamoré de ti desde hace tiempo

Quatre.- Nunca me lo dijiste

Trowa.- No iba a tardar mucho, por eso hoy quise ser el primero que haya entrado en ti

Quatre.- ¿También fui el primero?

Trowa.- Si

Quatre.- ¿Por qué?

Trowa.- Nunca me gustó estar abajo

Quatre.- ¿Por qué conmigo fue distinto?

Trowa.- No lo sé, eso no lo sé

Quatre.- Y yo que pensaba que sentías algo por Heero

Trowa.- ¿Por Heero?

Quatre.- Si, la forma en que se miran, o en el juego por como se besaban

Trowa.- Siempre he sentido una gran atracción sexual hacía él, eso es todo

Quatre.- Ya veo, cuando quieras, puedes invitarlo

Trowa.- Gracias mi amor, eres único

Quatre.- Lo sé

Wufei.- No puedo creer lo que hice hoy, ¿cómo me preste para esto? Aunque mentiria si dijera que no me encantó, esos cuatro son lo mejor, Trowa es único en el acto sexual y además está muy bien dotado, los besos de Heero simplemente son lo mejor, la forma como siempre muerde el labio inferior después de besar es muy sexy, Duo y Quatre son bastantes engañosos, parecen lindas criaturas inofensivas y son todas unas fieras, jamás conocí a un par tan excitante, y verlos juntos lo es más, me pregunto cuando repetiremos esto, es fabuloso, solo de acordarme siento ganas de volver y además...

El joven y sexy chino se dirige al baño donde se despoja de sus ropas, toma asiento en el suelo del baño comenzando a acariciar su miembro mientras recuerda como aquella tarde estaban los cinco en aquella habitación, del juego de besos y las travesuras de sus lenguas, también de aquella estructura donde Trowa le besaba mientras Duo lo tenía por la boca, Quatre haciendo lo mismo con Duo y después el mismo Heero con su lengua dentro de aquel rubio que tanto le excitaba y a la vez le era indiferente; y el ritmo de su masturbación se aceleraba a la par que gritaba los nombres de los cuatro pilotos hasta llegar a la culminación de su travesura para después quedarse dormido en el suelo de aquel baño, contra su voluntad Wufei se hacía esclavo de aquel juego sucio y perverso, hasta el punto en que era para él indispensable estar con aquellos cuatro pilotos, su gusto se convertía en afición, y pasaban los días y más quería repetir lo de aquella tarde sucia y excitante

Trowa.- Quatre, recibi una llamada de Wufei, vere que quiere ¿vienes?

Quatre.- No, prometi a Katherine hacerla cena yo

Trowa.- Mi amor, no tienes porque ser su esclavo solo por agradarle

Quatre.- No es eso, no soy su esclavo, además, tu eres su unico hermano, su único familiar vivo, es obvio que quiera lo mejor para ti, y yo quiero que ella vea que yo soy lo mejor para ti ¿me entiendes, no es tanto por agradarle, sino por ser merecedor de ese título

Trowa.- Eres encantador ¿sabias?

Quatre.- La verdad si

Trowa.- Por eso te amo

Trowa.- ¿Dime?

Wufei.- ¿Porque no han llamado?

Trowa.- ¿Quiénes?

Wufei.- Lo sabes

Trowa.- ¿Te refieres a nosotros?

Wufei.- A todos ustedes, creen que pueden convertirme en un enfermo homosexual y no asumir la culpa

Trowa.- ¿De que hablas?

Wufei.- Quiero repetir lo de aquella tarde

Trowa.- ¿No lo estaras tomando muy en serio?

Wufei.- ¿Crees que lo tomo en serio, esto es serio, jamás fue solo un juego y lo sabes

Trowa.- Yo me voy, no tengo porque oírte

Trowa estaba a punto de irse cuando Wufei lo golpea a traición desmayándolo.

Quatre.- Ya llamé a Heero y a Duo y ninguno sabe donde pudieron haber ido

Katherine.- Lo sabia, desde un principio supe que esto nunca le haria bien

Quatre.- ¿Esto?

Katherine.- Todos ustedes, su compañia, su influencia, no es nada buena

Quatre.- No te andes con paranoias

Katherine.- ¿Paranoias, ve la hora y Trowa aún no llega, no sabemos si está en esta colonia o en otra y que tan lejos este, ni conquien exactamente, así como tampoco sabemos que puede estar haciendo

Quatre.- Callate que me estas preocupando

Katherine.- ¿Ahora me callas, idiota

Quatre.- Ahora vuelvo, vere si esta en alguna parte de esta colonia

Sin éxito Quatre busca a Trowa por esa colonia, desesperado ya que no tiene ni idea de donde puede estar, entonces regresa al lugar donde está Katherine y le informa acerca de su fallida búsqueda, aquella mujer enojada reprocha al pobre y sensual árabe la extraña desaparición de su querido hermano, al joven rubio no le queda más que esperar a recibir noticias de su amado

Trowa logra abrir los ojos para encontrarse con que sus manos estaban atadas a una cama, asustado grita el nombre de Quatre pero la respuesta jamás llega, por el contrario Wufei llega a la habitación donde Trowa se encontraba amarrado, descaradamente el joven Chino se acercaba a Trowa y besaba la mejilla, -¿Qué hago aquí y que quieres de mí?- reprochaba enojado y a la vez asustado el joven del circo al joven chino que se encontraba bastante trastornado, que aquel juego mortal lo había convertido en un esclavo de sus deseos más oscuros y reprimidos hasta la fecha

Wufei.- ¿De que temes?

Trowa.- De ti, de tus pensamientos, de tu falta de cordura

Wufei.- ¿Falta de cordura, la cordura te falta a ti, fuiste quien nos puso esa trampa haciéndonos entrar a un juego sucio

Trowa.- Nadie te obligo a hacer lo que aquel día hiciste

Wufei.- Tal vez si, pero tal vez no

Trowa.- ¿Cuándo piensas dejarme ir?

Wufei.- Serás mi fiel esclavo, el sirviente de mis deseos, el verdugo de todas mis fantasías

Trowa.- Definitivamente estas loco

Wufei.- Tal vez pero, aún así eres mío

El trastornado joven chino acercaba su cuerpo al del chico del circo hasta quedar sus rostros frente a frente, entonces Wufei lamía la cara de Trowa comenzando por la barbilla, pasando por la nariz y terminando con un beso en la frente, a Trowa le desconcertaba la actitud de Wufei y opta por hablar con él y ofrecerle ayuda, pero Wufei se mostraba más lúcido de lo que estaba y respondía con las palabras: - Mi única terapia eres tú-, entonces Wufei comenzaba a quitar sus ropas, Trowa ya se encontraba semidesnudo en aquella cama atado de pies y manos, cuando Wufei se había desnudado por completo comienza a quitar la unica vestimenta que poseía Trowa, aquel joven del circo sabía las intenciones de Wufei y sabía de antemano lo que iba a hacerle y por eso comenzaba a gritar que alguien lo auxiliara a lo que Wufei responde con una risa loca que nadie podrá oírlo ya que se encuentran lejos donde nadie podrá ayudarle, Wufei lleva a cabo su cometido comenzando a penetrar directamente a Trowa, él muchacho del circo se retorcía y gritaba mientras Wufei continuaba su labor, aquel joven payaso no podía hacer nada por evitar la violación, y su única alternativa se había convertido en solo dejar a Wufei hacer lo que quisiera con él, Trowa solo pensaba en Quatre y no pensaba en nada más, sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir cuando Wufei aplicaba cada vez más fuerza, al joven chino no le importaba el dolor de Trowa, el solo pensaba en su propio placer...

Trowa.- Eres un maldito, me violaste

Wufei.- No seas exagerado, escuché como te gustó

Trowa.- ¡Eres un maldito imbecil!

Trowa volvía a llorar sin poder siquiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera como Wufei había abusado de él, y cínicamente Wufei secaba sus lágrimas, abrazándolo y repitiéndole que todo estaba bien, Trowa no podía entender como es que Wufei se había convertido en ese ser despiadado y loco, pero no le quedaba otro camino que la resignación

Continua

Hola, hay quienes ya lo leyeron, se que me lo van a dar de baja pronto pero mientras eso sucede espero que les haya gustado el comienzo y espero sus reviews


	2. Parte 2

**Juegos peligrosos**

Clasificación: Yaoi lemon 

_Serie: Gundam Wing_

_Parejas: 01 x 02, 03 x 04, incluye un quinteto /_

_Aclaratorias: _

_... Minutos después_

_ En otro lugar_

_ Días después_

Heero.- ¿Tampoco hoy saben algo?

Duo. No, me comuniqué con Quatre y al parecer aún nada

Heero.- Debe estar desecho

Duo.- Y no es para menos, lo ama demasiado

Heero.- Si

Duo.- Por lo menos saben que es el amor, Trowa también debe extrañarlo

Heero.- ¿Ese comentario fue una indirecta?

Duo.- ¿Indirecta?

Heero.- Vamos, aún estas molesto por nuestra plática de hace unas semanas

Duo.- Claro que no, y si me disculpas voy a ir a mi trabajo de hombrezuelo

Heero.- Duo, ya basta, deja la ironía para otra ocasión, Trowa está desaparecido y no sabemos nada de él

Duo.- Se nota que te preocupa mucho, ¡ah, se me olvidaba, él si te interesa

Heero.- ¿De que demonios hablas?

Duo.- ¿Crees que no sé de tu oculto amor hacia Trowa?

Heero.- ¿Amor oculto?

Duo.- Si, por eso no querías estar conmigo, a quien quieres es a él

Heero.- Lo que dije la otra ocasión es cierto, yo no quiero una relación contigo no porque no me gustes, no la quiero porque no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos, no porque sienta algo por Trowa

Duo.- Si claro

Heero.- ¿No me crees, mírame a los ojos y di que no me crees

Duo.- ... Está bien, te creo

Heero.- Yo siempre me he sentido atraído por Trowa sexualmente, es todo, por ti siento una atracción distinta ¿comprendes, pero es tan especial que temo echarlo a perder

Duo.- Está bien, te entiendo y te apoyo ¿y sabes una cosa, yo también quiero una relación física contigo

Heero.- ¿De verdad?

Duo.- Si, no me importa ser un entretenimiento sexual para ti, mientras esté a tu lado es suficiente, no necesito nada más

Heero.- Eres muy sexy Duo

Duo.- ¿Sexy?

Heero.- Demasiado sexy, cada vez que te veo te deseo más

Con un movimiento estratégico Heero toma a Duo y un apasionado beso se suscita, Heero comenzaba a quitar la camisa que Duo traía puesta para después intentar desabrochar el pantalón de su sexy amante, pero Duo detiene los movimientos de Heero

Heero.- ¿Qué pasa?

Duo.- No puedo, no ahorita, me preocupa Trowa

Heero.- Si, a mi también ¿quieres ir donde está Quatre?

Duo.- Claro

Heero.- ¿Qué le pasa?

Quatre.- Así ha estado desde que Trowa no aparece, las funciones del circo se han suspendido, sin Trowa porque está desaparecido y sin Katherine porque llora sin consuelo

Duo.- Se ve difícil ¿no es así?

Heero.- ¡Ya sé!

Duo.- ¿Qué sucede?

Heero.- Sé de un lugar del cual hablaba Wufei, me contó que le gustaba ir a ese lugar porque se encuentra apartado

Quatre.- ¿Sabes que coordenadas tiene ese lugar?

Heero.- Por el momento no lo recuerdo pero lo pensaré

Katherine.- ¡¡¿Oí bien, por favor, encuentren a mi hermano

Quatre.- No te preocupes, lo haremos

Katherine.- ¡Tu cállate sabandija despreciable!

Duo.- Se nota que te quiere

Quatre.- Ya lo creo

Heero.- Creo saber más o menos donde queda, iré

Duo.- Pero Heero, es peligroso, iré contigo

Heero.- Si te llega a pasar algo jamás me lo perdonaría

Quatre.- ¿Y como sabremos que lo has encontrado y que no corres peligro?

Heero.- Me colocaré un rastreador ¿vale, si se percatan de algo anormal entonces verán que algo malo pasa, sino, yo ya puse a salvo a Trowa

Quatre.- Gracias Heero, significa mucho para mí

Heero.- ¿Bromeas, cuando él esté a salvo tendrá sexo conmigo

Duo.- Es eso lo que te importa ¿no?

Heero.- Deséenme suerte

Heero había encontrado el lugar donde estaba Trowa prisionero de Wufei, pero lo que Heero no había previsto es que Wufei había recordado que a él le había comentado acerca del lugar y que tenía desde hace tiempo preparada una trampa, cuando Heero llega al lugar recordado ve como las puertas del lugar exacto donde estaba Trowa estaban totalmente abiertas, Trowa permanecía atado de pies y manos, solo que ésta vez se encontraba amordazado para que no pudiera hablar, Heero al verlo de lejos corre para rescatarlo sin percatarse que Trowa trata de decirle que se trata de una trampa, aunque Heero no es tonto y desde un principio lo supone, pero lo que jamás supuso es que el cuarto comenzaba a nublarse, y es que Wufei había logrado lanzar una bomba de gas dentro del cuarto lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar a salir de la habitación dejando a ambos dentro con el gas, hasta que el mismo surte efecto y ya puede él entrar y así encontrar un lugar para su nueva pieza del rompecabezas

Duo.- ¡Lo sabía, también él

Quatre.- No te preocupes, de seguro aún no llega

Duo.- Se perdió la comunicación, por eso sé que salió mal nuestro operativo

Quatre.- Además recuerda que a quien nos enfrentamos es a Wufei, es todo un experto en estrategias, será difícil superar sus habilidades en combate

Duo.- Es increíble que después de tantos años de batallas y estemos tan preocupados por no poder resolver una situación tan simple

Quatre.- Tal vez sea porque ésta vez se trata de seres a quienes amamos

Duo.- Tonterías, una cosa es el campo de batalla y otra muy distinta es el amor, Wufei es muy listo, será difícil superarlo

Tanto Heero como Trowa recobraban el conocimiento, el nuevo esclavo de Wufei se daba cuenta que al igual que Trowa se encontraba atado de pies y manos, contando a su vez con muy poca ropa

Heero.- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Trowa.- Wufei se ha vuelto loco

Heero.- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Al joven payaso no le queda de otra más que bajar la cabeza y quedarse callado, Heero sabía perfectamente que significaba ese silencio, así que había decidido dejar el tema, en ese momento entraba Wufei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, maliciosamente se acercaba a Heero y al llegar bajaba su mano hasta alcanzar a tocar su miembro viril, a Heero la sensación le agradaba pero la situación le repudiaba, entonces Wufei bajaba la cabeza hasta llegar a estar su rostro frente al miembro viril de Heero quitando después las pocas ropas que éste llevaba y agarrando a Heero por la boca, el expiloto del zero jadeaba y gemía con los lengüetazos de Wufei que no le eran del todo desagradables, pero que a la vez le daban asco

Heero.- Por favor... suéltame

Wufei.- No me hagas hablar, pierdo la concentración, además tu excitación está creciendo, es cuando mejor se siente

Heero.- Tu... ummm, por favor

Wufei continuaba con Heero en su boca mientras éste comenzaba a sentir deseos de derramarse, pero Wufei sacaba por fin el miembro de Heero de su boca y trataba de evitar que eso pasase colocando su dedo pulgar en la punta

Heero.- Por favor... por lo menos... déjame venirme

Wufei.- No, siéntelo, es increíble

Heero.- Estas... lo... loco ¡deja derramarme!

Wufei.- No lo harás en mi mano, lo harás en boca de Trowa

Trowa.- ¡Desgraciado!

Wufei con su otra mano llevaba la cabeza de Trowa en dirección al miembro viril de Heero haciendo que lo introduzca en su boca y así Heero lograba derramarse en boca de Trowa, al joven sexy del circo el líquido de Heero le escurría por los labios, después Wufei hace que ambos se besen pasando Trowa parte del líquido de Heero a su propia boca lo que causaba a Heero un gran asco, un asco que tuvo que aguantar, después Wufei agarraba a Heero y le separaba las piernas para hacer lo mismo que con Trowa

Heero.- ¡No lo hagas!

Wufei.- Se que lo deseas

Heero.- ¡Imbécil, no te atrevas!

Sin hacer caso a los gritos, Wufei logra introducirse en Heero haciéndolo gritar con más fuerza, y aunque trataba de librarse, sus intentos eran en vano, con sus manos y pies atados le resultaba casi imposible huir a la violación, por su parte Trowa desviaba la mirada para no ver a Heero sufrir y a Wufei disfrutando su tormento

Heero.- ¡Detente, ya basta!

Wufei.- Esto apenas comienza

Heero.- Eres un Idiota, ya suéltame

Heero.- ¿Ya se fue?

Trowa.- Si, ¿cómo te sientes?

Heero.- Adolorido

Trowa.- Te forzó demasiado

Heero.- Ese hijo de puta...

Trowa.- ¿Viste a Quatre?

Heero.- Si, te extraña

Trowa.- Y yo a él

Heero.- Solo deseo que Duo no intente venir, no soportaría verlo en ésta situación, antes mato a ese bastardo de Wufei

Trowa.- Yo igual

Heero.- ¿Tu te sientes mejor?

Trowa.- Ya no me duele, desde ayer que no me toca

Heero.- Si tan solo pudiera soltarme...

Trowa.- Solo nos queda esperar

Quatre.- No lo soporto más, yo mismo lo buscaré

Duo.- No seas Idiota Quatre, de seguro Wufei ya tiene algo preparado para nosotros

Quatre.- ¿Y que hacemos?

Duo.- Pensemos en algo, aún no tengo nada pero, ya se me ocurrirá

Wufei.- Les preparé algo de comer, deseo que les guste

Wufei agarra un poco de comida y la introduce en la boca de Trowa, pero se la escupe en la cara haciendo que el sensual chino se moleste con él propinándole un par de golpes rompiéndole la nariz, después se dirige a Heero también con comida pero éste le voltea la cara

Wufei.- ¿Así me agradecen que me tomé la molestia de traerles algo de comer?

Trowa.- Que cinismo el tuyo Wufei, eres un idiota

Wufei.- Con ustedes no se puede conversar sin que me traten de Idiota

Heero.- ¿De donde has traído la comida, es de notar que no la has cocinado tú

Wufei.- La compré

Heero.- ¡Mentira, a los alrededores no hay nada

Wufei.- Está bien, ¿quieres saber de donde la conseguí?

Wufei sale de la habitación para regresar momentos después acompañado por alguien a quien los dos pilotos no esperaban ver, se trataba de Reelena Peacecraft quien era cómplice de Wufei en su atroz plan

Heero.- ¿Reelena?

Reelena.- Nos volvemos a ver, mi amor

Reelena se acerca a Heero y lo besa

Heero.- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, no entiendo

Reelena.- ¿No comprendes, eres más Idiota de lo que aparentas, Wufei y yo somos amantes

Heero.- ¿Qué?

Trowa.- No lo puedo creer

Wufei- Así es, ella me ha ayudado desde un principio en todo esto

Heero.- Esto no puede ser cierto

Reelena.- ¿Por qué no mi amor?

Heero.- Es arbitrario

Reelena.- Que idioteces dices Heero, tu "amistad" con Duo no te ha sentado bien

Wufei.- Heero es un malcriado, por eso me veo en la necesitad de castigarlo

Reelena.- Eres tan sexy cuando hablas así

Wufei.- Y tu te ves tan deseable cuando miras a Heero de esa forma ¿no es hermoso?

Reelena.- Heero siempre ha sido hermoso

Heero.- Pero ¿desde cuando ustedes están en complot?

Wufei.- Un par de meses

Heero.- ¿QUÉ?

Trowa.- Eso quiere decir que cuando tuvimos sexo los cinco ¿ustedes ya eran amantes?

Wufei.- Jajajajajajaja, no seas impaciente, la información se las daremos cuando hayamos reunido a los otros dos

Trowa.- ¡Ni lo pienses, si tocas aunque sea un solo cabello de Quatre te mato, te juro que te mato

Wufei.- ¿A si? ¿y como vas a hacerle?

Heero.- No te atrevas tampoco a tocar a Duo porque lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida

Reelena.- No sean ridículos, ellos pasarán por lo mismo que ustedes

Wufei.- Mi amor, explícales el plan

Reelena.- Claro, si observan en la parte de allá hay una videocámara, la cual ha filmado todas y cada una de las cosas que mi Wufei les ha hecho, y dichas grabaciones las enviaremos a Quatre y a Duo junto con las coordenadas de éste lugar, ellos al ver la grabación seguramente se molestarán bastante, y al estar molestos vendrán sin pensar bien las cosas y caerán en la trampa, cuando la ira nos invade perdemos el sentido, así que ellos no pensarán siquiera que se trata de una trampa, y una vez que estén aquí les haré creer que soy una víctima más del maldito de Wufei, entonces ellos me ayudarán y bajarán la guardia, en ese entonces mi Wufei los hará prisioneros convirtiendo a los cuatro en sus esclavos ¿les gusta nuestro plan?

Heero.- Siempre supe que eras una demente, estas enferma al igual que éste bastardo hijo de puta

Reelena.- ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa? tu me abandonaste, no quisiste saber más de mí, me despreciaste como vil basura

Heero.- Eso es lo que eres, una vil basura sin valor alguno, no eres más que una zorra

Reelena.- ¡Te amé mas que nada en el mundo, estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por ti, estaba locamente apasionada y te amaba como una Imbécil, fuiste tu quien me hizo ser la persona que soy ahora, y no hay cosa que desee más que verte en la miseria que yo me vi hace tiempo, deseo verte sufrir y verte morir lentamente!

Wufei.- Yo estaré contigo cuando eso pase

Reelena.- Oh Wufei

Duo.- ¡Quatre, ven deprisa

Quatre.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Duo?

Duo.- Llegó esto departe de Wufei

Quatre.- ¿De que se trata?

Duo.- Dejame ver... parece ser una grabación

Quatre.- ¿Qué esperas, reprodúcela

Duo.- Si

Duo.- ¡Ese maldito, yo lo mato!

Quatre.- No puedo creer que haya hecho eso a Trowa, es... es horrible

Duo.- Calma, no llores, al parecer nos reta a que vayamos, mira, aquí dice como llegar donde está

Quatre.- ¿Llamamos refuerzos o a alguien?

Duo.- No, solos podemos

Quatre.- ¡Puede ser una trampa!

Duo.- Pero claro que es una trampa, lo malo es que no sabemos que tipo de trampa

Quatre.- Por primera vez en mi vida siento ganas de matar a alguien con tanta furia

Duo.- Vamos, preparemos la nave

Ambos jóvenes llenos de rabia salen desesperadamente en busca de sus amantes mientras maldicen una y otra vez a aquel joven que los había traicionado, pero lo que ellos ignoraban era acerca del plan siniestro de Reelena y Wufei en contra de los cuatro expilotos de los Gundam, al llegar al lugar determinado por Wufei, Duo es el primero en entrar procurando la seguridad de Quatre, pero al llegar al primer cuarto se encuentran con Reelena atada a una cama de pies y manos y con una mordaza en la boca, la despreciable mujer fingía miedo y angustia para seguir con el plan que ella y su amante habían fijado, Quatre se acerca a ella y logra quitarle aquel impedimento que tenía para hablar preguntándole el paradero de los otros dos

Reelena.- No lo sé, pero oí hablar a Wufei algo acerca de matar a Heero, por favor, no dejen que mate a Heero, ¡vayan!

Duo.- No te preocupes, no dejaremos que lo maten, pero no por hacerte un favor, sino porque después de salir de aquí el se va a casa conmigo

Reelena.- Lo que sea Duo, pero ve antes que sea tarde

Quatre.- Duo, yo me quedo con la señorita Reelena, rescata a Trowa y Heero

Reelena.- No Quatre, gracias que yo voy a estar bien, vayan, dudo que Wufei venga para aca, por favor vayan

Duo.- Vamos Quatre, ella tiene razón

Quatre.- Cuídese mucho señorita

Reelena.- Estaré bien... muy bien

Duo y Quatre corren en busca de sus respectivos amantes mientras comentan lo extraño de que Reelena se encuentre en ese lugar, al llegar al fondo el camino se divide en dos, Duo va por la derecha y Quatre por la izquierda; Duo se encuentra con el último cuarto del camino que tomó y abre la puerta, y para su sorpresa ve a Trowa de pie, amarrado por las manos desde el techo y con los pies colgando, estaba inconsciente, Duo se acerca a él y comienza a cortar la soga, cuando comienza a salir del cuarto un extraño artefacto cae sobre su cabeza haciendo que suelte a Trowa pero manteniéndolo consciente, desconcertado Duo saca un arma y dispara para que aquella persona saliera ya que el cuarto estaba oscuro, pero esa persona que de él se escondía comenzaba a rociar un líquido cegando momentáneamente a Duo para después hacerlo caer inconsciente por un fuerte golpe; por otro lado, Quatre también llegaba al fondo del camino viendo de cerca una puerta que daba con el último cuarto que le faltaba revisar, y al abrirla se encuentra con Heero quien está amarrado y amordazado para que no hablara, Heero trataba de decirle a Quatre con la mirada que se trataba de una trampa, pero el ingenuo chico árabe no entendía el significado de ese rostro, Quatre se acercaba más a Heero para liberarlo cuando su serenidad de siempre lo ponen a pensar que las cosas se estaban dando muy rápido y sobre todo fácil a lo que llega con la conclusión de que se trata de una trampa, entonces se aleja y promete a Heero volver en su ayuda, el sexy árabe sale de esa habitación y con cautela cubre el lugar buscando a Duo, pero al no ver señales de él da por hecho que ha caído

Quatre.- No lo puedo creer, es la primera vez que tengo una responsabilidad tan grande solo en mis manos, Trowa, espera por mi, yo te salvaré

Wufei llevaba a Duo donde Heero se encontraba usando otra parte ya que por la de siempre podría toparse con Quatre, Wufei recibe la notificación de Reelena donde le comenta que Quatre se le escapó antes de que lo tuviera en sus manos, Wufei deja a Duo y a Trowa donde está Heero para ir en busca de su próxima y última presa, el sexy árabe cada vez sentía más miedo de ser atrapado por Wufei, no tanto por él, sino porque entonces jamás salvaría a Trowa

Heero.- Quatre estuvo aquí

Trowa.- Solo espero que ese infeliz no le toque ni un cabello

Heero.- Es verdad... Duo, mi Duo

Trowa.- Se ve que lo golpeó muy fuerte

Heero.- Si, eso parece, te juro Trowa, que yo si mato a ese desgraciado

Trowa.- Lo mataremos querido Heero

Wufei.- ¿Se te perdió algo?

Quatre.- ¡Eres tu, imbécil, devuélveme a mi Trowa

Wufei.- Ven por él

Quatre.- ¿Dónde está?

Wufei.- Pasa, te estaba esperando

Quatre.- ¿A mi?

Wufei.- A los otros tres los ataqué a traición, a ninguno le di la cara, y es que confío en sus buenas habilidades en el combate

Quatre.- ¿Por qué conmigo en diferente?

Wufei.- Admítelo niño bonito, eres débil, dependiente, tonto y hasta ingenuo, a ti es al único que no temo en combate

Quatre.- ¡No me subestimes!

Wufei.- Jajajajajaja, hasta enojado te ves lindo, eres un indefenso animalito, pero yo te domaré

Quatre.- Eres un enfermo Wufei, nadie querrá estar nunca a tu lado, desquiciado

Wufei.- Mejor acompáñame niño lindo, te llevaré con Trowa

Quatre.- ¿Crees que soy un idiota, no iré contigo, solo quiero que me devuelvas a Trowa

Wufei.- ¿Lo ves, no tienes ninguna habilidad en esto, ¿acaso no me golpearás? ¿no te provoca liquidarme? ¿Por qué no vienes y me haces daño?

Quatre solo miraba a Wufei en todo momento, el chico árabe no sabía cuando actuar y el sexy chino no tenía ni idea de que pensaba Quatre, Wufei pide a Quatre que lo siga y se va pacientemente, en el primer descuido de Wufei, Quatre intenta robarle las llaves que abren las puertas pero Wufei le golpea el estómago muy fuerte haciéndolo caer de rodillas

Wufei.- ¿Crees que soy un idiota?

Quatre.- Imbecil

Wufei.- ¿Tan pronto te desmayarás, yo tenía razón, jamás tendrás las agallas

Quatre.- Tro... Trowa

Quatre rápidamente se levanta y saca un arma con una velocidad mayor, apuntando a Wufei detona su arma pero Wufei la esquiva, antes de la segunda detonación sale Reelena de su escondite y dispara en la mano a Quatre haciéndolo tirar el arma y dejándolo sin el uso total de su mano derecha

Reelena.- ¿Estas bien mi amor?

Wufei.- Si, gracias

Quatre.- ¿Mi amor, no entiendo

Reelena.- Hola Quatre, gracias por rescatarme de quien nunca me secuestró

Quatre.- Debí suponerlo, eres una maldita Reelena ¿cómo pudiste?

Reelena.- ¿Qué como pude, todos me preguntan lo mismo pero ¿acaso uno de ustedes pensó en mi, a nadie le han importado mis cosas, solo quieren que les resuelva tonterías acerca de la alianza y la paz mundial, pero nunca les he importado como persona

Wufei.- No te alteres mi amor, llevemos al último con los demás

Quatre.- ¡Suéltame!

Wufei.- Vamos Quatre, no pongas resistencia, sino puedes contra mi estando bien, menos lo harás estando con tu mano destrozada

Quatre mostraba debilidad a pesar de no tenerla, pero todo lo hacía por Trowa, ya que en el mundo no había alguien que valiese más que él, así que con todo su pesar se deja llevar por Wufei a donde están los otros tres, al ver Quatre a Trowa le regala una sonrisa, pero Trowa no siente lo mismo, le alegra verle, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que si está ahí va a sufrir, por su parte Duo aún sigue inconsciente y Heero velando su sueño

Quatre.- ¡Trowa! ¿estas bien?

Trowa.- No, no lo estoy ¿por qué viniste?

Quatre.- Quería verte y también llevarte a casa

Trowa.- ¡Eres un idiota, prefiero no verte nunca a verte en las manos perversas de éste

Quatre.- Lo siento Trowa

Trowa.- Calma, me ha dado mucho gusto verte

Wufei.- Ya déjense de tonterías, mi amor, alcánzame las cadenas

Reelena.- Si

Quatre.- ¿Cadenas?

Wufei.- Si, contigo será diferente

Trowa.- ¡¡¡No te atrevas!

Wufei.- ¿Sabes una cosa Trowa, siempre me has gustado, el día del juego tus besos fueron los mejores, el manejo de tu lengua, el movimiento de tus labios y esa pequeña y sensual mordida que dabas en mi labio inferior al final de cada uno de ellos, todo fue increíble, pero a pesar de esos besos, los únicos sinceros fueron para Quatre ¡y eso me llenó de rabia, en ese instante me dieron ganas de matar a tu niño bonito, no sabes cuanto te desprecio Quatre

Quatre.- Es recíproco, no te preocupes

Reelena.- Vamos mi amor, aquí están las cadenas

Wufei.- Gracias cariño... ven acá idiota

Trowa.- Quatre ¡tu mano, no lo había notado

Quatre.- No es nada

Trowa.- Maldito seas Wufei, te advertí que no le tocarás ni un cabello

Wufei.- Esto apenas comienza Trowa

Trowa.- Idiota

Trowa nuevamente forzaba sus manos para tratar de liberarse claro que sin éxito, el chico sensual del circo sentía una rabia inmensa al ver a Wufei amarrar con fuerza a Quatre con las cadenas que previamente le tenía preparadas exclusivamente al chico árabe, pero también sentía una gran tristeza por lo que le esperaba a su amante ... Duo comenzaba a despertar y lo primero que sus ojos visualizaban eran el rostro de Heero, una gran sonrisa se reflejaba en el rostro de Duo preguntando si ya se encontraban en casa, Heero solamente lo miraba sin responder hasta que unas lagrimas hacen entender a Duo la negatividad de la respuesta a su pregunta, las lagrimas de Heero eran de tristeza por ver a su amado ahora en su misma situación, recordaba lo que el sensual chino les había hecho a él y a Trowa y solo de pensar que les haría lo mismo a Duo y Quatre la tristeza invadía su alma

Wufei.- Ya está ¿no es linda mi colección?

Reelena.- Es preciosa

Wufei.- No tanto como tú

Reelena.- Basta que me haces sonrojar

Duo.- ¿Reelena, no comprendo que pasa aquí

Heero.- Son amantes

Duo.- No es verdad

Quatre.- Si, lo son

Reelena.- Hola querido amigo Duo

Duo.- Eres una idiota Reelena ¿cómo pudiste?

Reelena.- ¡Ya basta de esa estúpida pregunta!

Wufei.- Calma mi amor, no le prestes atención

Trowa.- ¿Qué pretenden con todo esto?

Wufei.- Fácil, verlos en la miseria

Heero.- ¿Con cual fin?

Reelena.- Diversión

Duo.- ¿Desde cuando ustedes están juntos en esto?

Wufei.- Desde el principio

Quatre.- ¿Cómo?

Wufei.- Verás...

Wufei comienza a contar como Reelena y él habían comenzado su relación...

"El día que dejaste a Reelena se sentía morir, ya nada en la vida le importaba, ni las colonias, ni la paz, ni su hermano, nada era más importante en su vida que tú Heero, intentó suicidarse, se había cortado las venas y ya sentía que era su final, pero alguien estuvo ahí: yo, me acerque a ella, junté los pedazos de su alma que tu tiraste a la basura, cure su corazón y la llevé a un hospital, días después salió y temía del mundo sin ti, pero ahí estaba yo, la lleve a mi casa, me contó todo mientras lloraba, veía su vida acabada sin ti pero yo le exprese mi siempre admiración a su valentía y también a su belleza, ella se sonrió pero no comentó nada, y entonces lo supe, ella es mi Diosa, la tomé en mis brazos y después le hice el amor, desde entonces vivimos juntos y somos amantes, paso el tiempo y el loco y patético amor que sentía por ti se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un odio insatisfecho por no verte en la ruina y en la miseria que pasó sin ti, y entonces se me ocurrió algo, que podríamos capturarte y torturarte hasta que le suplicaras perdón y clemencia, pero mi amada es más ingeniosa y se le ocurrió que tal vez en ves de solo tratarse de ti también fuera Duo, ella siempre te ha odiado, si, siempre habíamos notado las miradas de Heero en ti y sabíamos que harías cualquier cosa por no verlo nunca de rodillas y con el rabo entre las patas, su idea me gustó pero también exigía justicia para mí, así que le comenté de mi ardiente deseo por ti Trowa, entonces solo quedabas tu niño bonito, así que decidimos que los cuatro estarían bajo nuestro dominio, y al parecer lo hemos logrado, felicidades mi amor, todo gracias a ti"

Reelena.- Lo sé

Trowa.- ¿Y que del día que jugábamos a la botella, no entiendo

Wufei.- Para poder capturarlos tenía que disimular totalmente, desde un principio sabía que tipo de juego era, pero aún así pregunté el modo de juego, cuando dijiste de que trataba todo me hice el desinteresado para que así los animara más el hecho de incitarme a jugar

Heero.- Pero si ya sabías que pasaba con el juego y además tenías toda la intención de jugar y divertirte con nosotros ¿cómo es que te sorprendiste tanto cuando te besé?

Wufei.- Era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, eso es todo

Quatre.- ¿Quiere decir que fuiste tú quien hizo que las cosas pasaran?

Wufei.- Por supuesto que sí ¿acaso creías que fue casualidad que yo haya notado que alguien había abierto la puerta de la habitación y habernos visto, yo sabía muy bien que mi amada iba a estar ahí observándonos, también fui yo quien los orilló a que hiciéramos el quinteto

Duo.- ¿Qué dices?

Wufei.- Si no les hubiese comentado mi incomodidad después del juego, entonces Trowa jamás me hubiese dicho lo que me dijo, yo lo orillé a que mencionara lo del sexo entre los cinco para sentirnos más cómodos ¿lo recuerdan?

Heero.- Que bajo caíste, tuviste sexo con nosotros solo para llevar a cabo su plan

Wufei.- Fue difícil cuando no se trataba del contacto físico con Trowa, al principio no les voy a mentir si les digo que me moría del asco, es lo más desagradable que he hecho, pero me acostumbré y hasta llegó a gustarme... claro, no tanto como el sexo contigo

Reelena.- Eso lo sé

Heero.- Y tú, aún sigo sin entender ¿te volviste loca? ¿acaso no decías que me amabas?

Reelena.- Tu lo has dicho, te amaba, ya no Heero, solo tengo ojos para mi Wufei y para nadie más ¿me has entendido?

Heero.- Eres una cualquiera ¿lo sabías?

Reelena.- Soy en lo que me convertiste

Heero ¿No sientes asco? Wufei tuvo sexo con nosotros, ¿qué sientes, debería darte vergüenza, estuvo con nosotros y después contigo, eso debió ser horrible

Reelena.- Al principio se supone que sería yo la que estuviera con los cuatro, pero recordé la homosexualidad de Quatre, el abandono de Heero, el desprecio de Duo y la indiferencia de Trowa hacia mi, así que no fue el camino más viable, era más fácil que fuera Wufei quien se enredara con ustedes... y por lo del asco, no te preocupes, disfruto mucho verlos juntos, me excitan

Wufei.- ¿Te excita, entonces te ayudaré a excitarte, siéntate allá mientras observas

Reelena.- Eso me gusta

Trowa.- ¡¿De nuevo lo harás!

Wufei.- No te preocupes, no es tu turno, les daré la bienvenida a mis nuevos huéspedes

Heero.- ¡No lo hagas maldito, no te permito que lastimes a Duo

Wufei.- ¿Lastimar, pero si te prometo que lo va a disfrutar

Duo.- Me das asco, no me toques

Wufei.- No decías lo mismo cuando los cinco hacíamos travesuras, solo de recordar tus labios en mi miembro jugando tu lengua con mi excitación, no lo soporto, quiero más de eso

Con una mirada llena de lujuria y desesperación Wufei quita sus ropas y lo único que Duo llevaba puesto también es despojado de su cuerpo, el Dios de la muerte estaba atado de pies y manos, además de tener un collar donde Wufei coloca una pequeña soga, el sensual chino lleva lentamente a Duo hacía el jalando la soga, al llegar con él haciendo un poco de fuerza le separa los labios para poder besarlo, Duo expresaba su asco hacía Wufei pero no podía hacer ya nada para que él desistiera, Heero desesperado no le quedaba más que ver a Duo en brazos de Wufei y sin poder hacer nada, la lengua de Wufei recorría lentamente el cuerpo de Duo provocando en él repudio desesperación por no poder hacer nada al respecto, el sensual chico terminaba ya de recorrer el cuerpo de Duo con la lengua y se dirigía a Quatre, a quien también despojaba de sus ropas, Trowa le grita a Wufei la misma advertencia de siempre, pero él no respondía ésta vez, Quatre a diferencia de Duo estaba amarrado con cadenas, sus piernas estaban libre de ataduras pero sus manos no, una aún sangrando y la otra normal pero casi inútil como la otra, Wufei repite lo mismo con Quatre lo que hizo con Duo solo que deteniéndose en sus glúteos y comenzando a alabar lo liso de su piel, Quatre permanecía en silencio, no decía nada a Wufei quien ahora era su verdugo, a diferencia de Duo quien no perdía la oportunidad para reclamar el hecho de que lo tocara de esa forma, el sensual chino acerca a Duo donde está Quatre y los obliga a besarse, - Oh si, se ven tan sexys besándose que prefiero verlos así todo el tiempo a tener sexo- comentaba Wufei mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo de aquellos dos, -Basta de juegos- gritaba Wufei porque no aguantaba más, su excitación esperaba por él, entonces lleva de nuevo a Duo con Quatre pero ésta vez dirigiendo su rostro al miembro de Quatre

Wufei.- Vamos, se que te mueres de rabia por no poder chuparle a Quatre cada vez que puedes

Duo.- Te equivocas, no soy un enfermo

Wufei.- Durante nuestro juego la mejor parte era verlos besarse, parecen criaturas indefensas pero son capaces de hacer sentí una gallina al más salvaje de las personas

Quatre.- Idiota

Wufei.- Eso lo han repetido mil veces, pero ahora les diré la estrategia, me sentaré aquí y Quatre se colocará sobre mí, las piernas lo más abiertas que puedas, eso me facilitará ciertas cosas

Trowa.- ¡Maldito desgraciado, no te atrevas a penetrar a Quatre, ese terreno solo es mío

Wufei.- Que lindo se oyó pero a mi eso no me importa, ven baby, déjame colocarlo en ti

Quatre.- Te lo suplico, no lo hagas

Wufei.- Eso es, suplícame

Wufei toma a Quatre por las caderas, con una mano acomodando su miembro para poder estar dentro de Quatre, lentamente el sensual chino se va introduciendo en Quatre y el sexy árabe jadeaba con cada centímetro de Wufei dentro de él, Trowa gritaba a Wufei que lo soltara sin resultado alguno, ya que el sensual árabe estaba en posición Wufei ordena a Duo tomar el miembro de Quatre e introducirlo a su boca, al Dios de la muerte no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer a su ahora amo y comienza primero por lamer lentamente a Quatre haciéndolo jadear con cada movimiento de lengua, Wufei acelera la penetración de Quatre mientras Duo introduce totalmente a su boca el miembro, Wufei cada vez ponía más fuerza en la penetración del sensual árabe y comenzaba a hacerlo gemir y gritar tanto de dolor como de placer, porque a pesar de tratarse de una violación él sentía con placer como el miembro de Wufei le penetraba, el sensual chino de nuevo ponía más fuerza haciendo también gritar a Quatre con más fuerza

Quatre.- ¡Ya basta, para ya, ya, ya, eso me está doliendo

Wufei.- No, aún no

Wufei metía sus dedos en boca de Quatre para que los mordiera, el joven árabe mordía con fuerza a Wufei con tal de lastimarlo pero sin resultado alguno, a pesar de sangrar los dedos de Wufei él disfrutaba ver su propia sangre, Duo continuaba con su labor y Quatre estaba a punto de venirse sobre Duo

Wufei.- Embárrate la cara

Duo.- ¿Qué?

Wufei.- Quiero verte lleno de Quatre

Duo.- Maldito

Wufei.- ¡Obedece!

Wufei seguía penetrando a Quatre haciéndolo sentir muy desesperado porque él ya estaba cansado, pero Wufei aún no conseguía su orgasmo y sin importar la debilidad de Quatre continúa con la misma fuerza

Quatre.- ¡Salte de mi, no puedo más... Para ya, para ya ¡Para ya! ¡PARAAAA!

Inevitablemente Quatre llenaba la cara de Duo con su líquido pero aún Wufei permanecía en el interior del chico, se encontraba ya sin fuerzas pero eso no detenía al sensual chino, Trowa ya no podía ver como Wufei torturaba a su amado y no halla la forma de cómo detenerlo, por fin Wufei lograba llenar a Quatre su interior de él, el joven chino ahora invertía los papeles, ponía a Quatre a satisfacer a Duo con su lengua mientras se dirigía a Reelena y comenzaba a despojar de sus ropas, Reelena toma una pistola y obliga a Trowa y a Heero a hacerse sexo oral mutuamente, difícilmente con las manos atadas podían acomodarse a la posición, Trowa se acuesta en aquella cama mientras Heero se voltea y comienza a lamer a Trowa por el miembro y Trowa así mismo a besar los glúteos de Heero mientras acaricia su miembro viril. En el suelo de aquella habitación los dos locos y desquiciados amantes hacían el amor mientras los otros cuatro se satisfacían mutuamente en un placer sin igual, a pesar del repudio de los cuatro continuaban con su labor, ya que Reelena poseía un arma y no querían acabar muertos; Duo acaricia el cabello de Quatre

Duo.- Perdóname por favor, yo no quería que me hicieras esto bajo esta situación

Quatre.- Eso... lo sé

Del otro lado de la cama, Trowa comenzaba a meter sus dedos en Heero mientras aún lo acariciaba por el miembro

Wufei.- ¿Te gustó?

Reelena.- ¿El sexo contigo o el espectáculo de enfrente?

Wufei.- Ambas

Reelena.- Si, me encantaron

Wufei.- Estos muchachitos son unos lujuriosos

Reelena.- No tanto como tú amor

Wufei.- Ven querida... y ustedes, cuidado con lo que hacen, no tardamos

Los diabólicos amantes salían de aquella habitación dejando a los 4 prisioneros allí: al escucharse el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba un gran silencio invadía la habitación, el silencio se rompía con el llanto del antiguo piloto del 03

Trowa.- Perdóname Quatre

Quatre.- ¿Qué cosa?

Trowa.- Te fallé... no pude hacer nada y por mi culpa ese bastardo te violó

Quatre.- No te culpes, Wufei es un enfermo mental, además no había cosa que pudieras hacer

Trowa.- Es por eso que te pido perdón, de haber hecho bien las cosas desde el principio nada de esto hubiese pasado

Quatre.- No digas eso, no es bueno que te culpes

Trowa.- Fui yo quien ideó ese maldito juego, quien los llevó a ustedes a seguirlo y caer en la peor pesadilla de sus vidas, también les pido perdón a ustedes

Heero.- Esto no es tu culpa, esos malditos de Reelena y Wufei merecen estar muertos

Duo.- Heero tiene razón

Quatre.- Trowa, mi amor, no quiero verte así, me destroza el alma

Trowa.- Si pierdes tu mano también será mi culpa

Quatre.- Por favor deja de decir tonterías, nada tienes que ver si nos pasa algo más o si pierdo mi mano, no seas necio, te pido que dejes de hablar así, hazlo por mi ¿quieres?

Trowa.- Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal

Nuevamente el silencio invadía las cuatro paredes de esa habitación, testigo de todas las atrocidades que en ella se habían llevado a cabo

Heero.- Estoy desesperado, quiero irme, ya no lo soporto

Duo.- Hace bastantes días que estamos aquí, es alucinante y agoviante

Heero.- Desearía poder sacarte de aquí Duo, lo siento

Duo.- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

Quatre.- Es verdad, estoy seguro de que Rasid y los demás ya están en mi búsqueda

Trowa.- Pobre Katherine, ya no quiero que esté preocupada por mi

Quatre.- ¿Sabes Trowa, ella te lloraba cada noche, estoy seguro que aún lo hace

Trowa.- Gracias

Duo.- Es increíble que Wufei esté lunático, aún no puedo asimilarlo, hace apenas un par de años que nosotros combatíamos en el espacio juntos

Quatre.- Yo tampoco lo puedo asimilar Duo, ahora que abri los ojos, no se porque pero, sentí que todo esto no era más que un sueño

Heero.- No, ya no importa, aquí la única realidad es que esos dos son unos malnacidos

Trowa.- A todo esto, ¿a dónde habrán ido esos dos, esta mañana salieron y no han regresado

Quatre.- ¿Ya tienes hambre?

Trowa.- No es eso, me preocupa la tranquilidad de estos últimos días, tal vez estén ideando algo perverso

Heero.- Eso no lo dudo

Wufei.- ¿cómo se portaron?

Reelena.- Seguramente hicieron travesuras

Wufei.- Traje más vendas para tu mano ¿aún no tienes gangrena, jajajajaja

Reelena.- Al parecer los ratones les comieron la lengua a todos

Wufei.- Ven amor, no les prestes atención

Duo.- Ya me cansé de oírlos hacer el amor en la otra habitación

Heero.- No les prestes atención

Duo.- Si volvemos con vida quiero ofrecerte mi casa Heero, quiero vivir contigo

Heero.- Gracias Duo... Esta noche salimos de aquí

Trowa.- ¿Qué dices?

Quatre.- ¿Cómo harás eso?

Heero.- De alguna forma me libraré de estas sogas y los liberaré a ustedes

Trowa.- Te ves muy seguro pero yo dudo que puedas

Heero.- Confíen en mí

Wufei.- Que mal agradecidos, y tu que cocinaste la cena para ellos

Reelena.- Si, después de todo lo que hicimos por ellos

Wufei.- Se me antojo algo

Reelena.- ¿De comer?

Wufei.- No, me dieron ganas de una mamada

Reelena.- ¿Quieres que me haga cargo?

Wufei.- No, la de hace rato fue sublime, gracias

Reelena.- ¿Verdad que si?

Wufei.- Pero no sé a quien elegir

Reelena.- ¿Por qué no dejas que sean los cuatro?

Wufei.- ¿Al mismo tiempo?

Reelena.- No, empiezas por uno, después por otro, hasta que los cuatro lo hayan hecho, después te derramas en boca del último

Wufei.- Por eso te amo, tienes muy buenas ideas

Wufei se quita la ropa y se dirige a donde sus cuatro prisioneros se encontraban, el sensual chino primero se acaricia su miembro, después se sube a la cama y abre las piernas, Wufei señala a Duo y le dice que será el primero, el Dios de la muerte se niega a hacerlo, Reelena saca un arma y lo obliga a complacer a su amante, Duo agarra el miembro de Wufei con una mano y primero besa la punta haciendo retorcer a Wufei, Duo saca su lengua y lo lame lentamente, así hasta que Wufei lo retira y llama a Quatre como el segundo, al igual que Duo el sensual rubio se resistía, pero bajo la misma advertencia Quatre agarra el miembro de Wufei con ambas manos y lo lame de forma más rápida, Wufei se mordía los labios por el placer provocado por Quatre, después el sexy chico separa al árabe de su miembro, mismo que aclamaba más, Heero es el tercero escogido por Wufei, el soldado perfecto no agarra el miembro de Wufei con sus manos, solamente lo lamía y besaba a petición del chino, poco duraba Heero en eso ya que Wufei llamaba al último de sus mascotas, Trowa se acercaba a Wufei con un gesto de asco en su rostro, Wufei agarra su cabeza y hace que el chico del circo se meta completamente el miembro a su boca, Wufei pide más velocidad a Trowa mientras se jala el cabello y jala el de Trowa al mismo tiempo, el sensual chino gritaba de placer, poco después culmina llenando la boca de Trowa, el sensual chino pide a chico del circo que tome hasta la última gota, el asco que le producía a Trowa era totalmente el placer de Wufei. El sensual chino estaba satisfecho con la acción de sus cuatro mascotas, a Reelena a veces le daba celos ver a Wufei tener sexo con sus esclavos, pero su amor era tan grande como para soportarlo, nuevamente los perversos amantes salían de la habitación. Minutos después Heero intentaba liberarse de las sogas que lo mantenían preso y a la vez esclavo de un demente desquiciado sexual

Duo.- Mejor espera a que vengan por nosotros

Heero.- ¿Quién vendrá, maldita sea Duo, nadie vendrá

Duo.- No te enojes

Heero.- Ese asqueroso de Wufei ha entrado en mí más veces de las que he tenido sexo en toda mi vida, es desagradable, ya quiero irme

Duo.- Perdoname Heero

Heero.- No te disculpes, estoy alterado, tú solo te preocupas por mi

Trowa.- ¿Lograste algo?

Heero.- Eso intento pero no puedo

Heero sigue intentando safarse de las sogas pero al mismo tiempo Wufei y Reelena entraban a la habitación, al ver Wufei lo que intenta Heero saca su arma y le dispara en el estomago al soldado para sorpresa de todos incluyendo a Reelena. Duo gritaba su nombre al verlo sangrar, Quatre había sido alcanzado con la sangre que de Heero salía mientras Trowa miraba con rencor a joven Chino

Reelena.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Wufei.- De mi nadie se burla ¿me oíste, Heero es un rebelde, ya me imaginaba que sería él quien intentaría irse primero, pero yo he vencido ¿acaso estas de su parte?

Reelena.- Para nada mi amor, él se lo merecía

Duo.- Si Heero se muere yo te mataré con estas manos maldito Wufei

Wufei.- Eres un llorón, toma, véndalo

El Dios de la muerte a regañadientes recoge las vendas y se las pone a Heero en el estomago, Wufei y Reelena se van de esa habitación. Duo a pesar de tener las manos atadas cuida de Heero, Quatre no puede creer lo que acaba de ver mientras Trowa cada vez más se llena de odio hacia Wufei

Trowa.- Hoy amaneció peor

Quatre.- Se va a morir, es increíble cuanto ha vivido a pesar de su herida y la sangre que ha perdido, se nota que tiene un entrenamiento de primera

Duo.- No se morirá

Quatre.- Duo

Trowa.- No Quatre, dejalo, él ya lo sabe

En ese momento Wufei y Reelena entraban a la habitación, Duo pedía de favor a Wufei que llevara a Heero a un hospital, que ha cambio él se quedaba de por vida como su esclavo, pero el joven Chino no aceptaba la propuesta de Duo argumentando que de todas formas lo sería, Reelena se mantenia firme y directa en su afán de dejar a Heero en la miseria, por eso tampoco accedia a Duo y su propuesta de no denunciarlos o matarlos si los dejaban ir para ser libres y además salvar la vida a Heero, Trowa y Quatre no comentaban nada, estaban convencidos que Heero de todas formas moriría y ya se habían resignado a toda esperanza, pero el amor de Duo aún tenía fe en que se salvaría. Wufei ahora salía de la habitación

Duo.- Se muere, por favor Reelena, sé que quieres que no muera pero temes de Wufei, porque está tan loco que ya ni tu tienes influencia sobre él

Reelena.- Idioteces las tuyas

Duo.- ¿No dijiste que lo amabas? Aunque sea por el amor que algun dia dijiste y aseguraste que le tenias ¿qué acaso ya se te olvido cuantas veces te salvo? El siempre estuvo cuidando de ti ¿y asi le pagas? Eres una maldita rata

Reelena.- No es verdad, siempre me rechazo, a pesar que muchas veces hicimos el amor el siempre fue indiferente conmigo, solo lo hacia para satisfacerse sexualmente y jamas penso en mi y mis sentimientos

Duo.- Yo no te aseguro que te quiso pero si te aseguro que siempre vio por tu bienestar

Reelena.- ¡MENTIRA!

Duo.- No lo quieres reconocer y es distinto. Por favor, te lo pido

Reelena.- Wufei vendra

Duo.- Antes que lo haga, no tiene porque enterarse que nos ayudaste

Reelena.- Esta bien

Relena se acerca a Duo y comienza a quitarle las sogas que lo esclavizaban, pero antes de lograr su cometido su loco amante entraba a la habitación y la veia tratando de ayudar al enemigo, el joven chino enloquecia con lo que habia visto

Wufei.- ¿Cómo pudiste?

Reelena.- Mi cielo

Wufei.- Callate que no quiero oirte, ya sabia que esto iba a pasar, aun lo amas ¿verdad?

Reelena.- No mi amor, yo no lo amo

Wufei.- ¡No me mientas maldita!

Reelena.- No te miento, yo solo no quiero que muera de esta forma

Wufei.- Traicionado por la persona que mas amo, no lo puedo soportar

Reelena.- Yo no te traicioné mi amor, yo te amo

Reelena va hacia donde esta Wufei y lo abraza muy fuerte, el joven chino le susurra al oído que lo siente mucho, segundos después detona su arma hiriendo de muerte a Reelena en el estomago diciendo que le concede la gloria de morir igual que su amante, a diferencia del piloto del 01 Reelena muere casi al instante en brazos de Wufei. El joven chino suelta en llanto mientras acaricia el cabello de su ahora muerta amante y le dice la forma en que su muerte beneficia la causa de ambos por vengarse de aquellos que les hicieron daño

Trowa.- Se volvió completamente loco

Quatre.- No le tengo miedo a la muerte Trowa, estoy contigo y es todo lo que me importa

Katherine.- Pense que ellos podian solo pero me equivoque; ese loco mando las coordenadas del lugar

Noin.- Serán de mucha ayuda

Sally.- No puedo creerlo de Wufei ¿cómo se pudo convertir en alguien tan enfermo?

Katherine.- ¿Vieron el video?

Noin.- Es eso lo que mas nos tiene sorprendidas

Katherine.- Yo no quise verlo, me moriria de ver a Trowa en esa situación

Noin.- Que mala suerte, Zechs me pidió que buscara a su hermana que ha estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo, pero haré un espacio para buscarlos a ellos

Katherine.- No saben como se los agradezco, traigan a Trowa y a Quatre con bien

Sally.- Ten por seguro que así será

Sally y Lucrezia salian ya en busca de los 4 expilotos; solo un dia les habia tomado llegar a la coordenadas indicadas y salvar a aquellos que alguna vez habian salvado la Tierra y las colonias de la destrucción, pero al llegar se encontraban con el cadáver de Reelena casi a la entrada, la más sorprendida era Noin que no podia evitar vomitar ante tal imagen, no podia creer como es que ella estaba ahí y tampoco sabia que hacer, Sally se adelanta a explorar el territorio, encuentra el cuarto donde estan los pilotos aun amarrados, el joven chino no se imaginaba que ellas estaban ahí y los pilotos habian perdido la esperanza de ser rescatados, al llegar Sally a ese cuarto Trowa, Duo y Quatre se alegraban de verle, Sally pregunta por el estado de Heero quien aun no ha muerto, pero que estaba a punto de entrar al túnel de la muerte, momentos después Wufei entra a ese cuarto y al ver a Sally rápidamente saca su arma, misma con la que hirió a Heero y mató a Reelena, Sally saca también su arma y ambos continuan apuntándose por un tiempo, ninguno de los dos tomaba la iniciativa

Sally.- ¿Qué pasó Wufei?

Wufei.- Mi vieja amiga Sally, por favor, no quiero matarte, te doy la oportunidad que salgas de aquí y olvides lo que has visto

Sally.- Mataste a Reelena Peacecraf

Wufei.- ¡No fui yo! Fue por nuestra causa

Sally.- Estas loco

Wufei.- No decías lo mismo cuando estábamos en la cama

Sally.- Que asco me das, maldigo el dia que me metí contigo

Wufei.- Tus gritos de placer no decían lo mismo

Sally.- ¡Callate!

Sally da la iniciativa y dispara a Wufei en el hombro pero Wufei dispara después a la pierna de su antigua compañera haciendola caer después da otro disparo a su otra pierna y después dispara cerca del corazón, Sally queda inconciente después de los balazos, Wufei ríe victorioso y gritando que a él nadie puede vencerlo, segundos después de haberlo dicho Wufei siente como un disparo dado en la espalda le atraviesa la caja torácica, el joven chino alcanza a darse una media vuelta y ver que es Noin quien acaba de acabarlo

Noin.- ¿Qué nadie puede vencerte? Eso no es verdad, acabo de hacerlo

Wufei.- Maldita

Noin.- ¿Estan bien chicos?

Duo.- Rápido Noin, debemos llevarlo a un hospital, mi Heero se me muere

Rapidamente Noin pide refuerzos quienes llegan muy rápido, Heero es enviado al hospital siendo acompañado por Duo quien no se le despega en ningún momento, Wufei también es enviado al hospital, solo que él esta custodiado por varios agentes, minutos después Sally muere en operación mientras los doctores anuncian a Duo que Heero en cualquier momento morirá, Duo va a verlo a su cuarto acompañado por Noin

Heero.- Duo... quiero que... se... que sepas que yo... yo te amo Duo

Duo.- Guarda tus fuerzas mi amor, eso ya lo sé

Heero.- De todos... modos... me voy a... morir

Duo.- No Heero, no me dejes, te necesito

Heero.- Siempre... estaré... contigo

Duo.- Si te mueres me voy a enojar mucho contigo ¿entendiste, no me abandones

Heero.- Perdo... perdona...me

Duo.- ¿Heero, Heero... Heero?

Noin.- Se ha ido Duo

Duo.- No puedes dejarme Heero, no ahora que estamos juntos, por favor

Noin.- Ven, vamonos

Duo.- ¡No quiero! Déjame tranquilo, yo estaré a su lado siempre

Noin.- Reelena está muerta y no sé como demonios se lo diré a Zechs; Sally está muerta y Quatre va a perder su mano, además no eres él único que sufre con la muerte de Heero

Duo.- Vete, los demás no me importan

---------------------------

Quatre.- La operación no durará mucho, no te preocupes

Trowa.- Claro que me preocupo, entraré contigo al quirófano

Quatre.- ¿Cómo estará la señorita Sally?

Trowa.- No sé, aún no he visto a Noin

Noin.- Heero acaba de morir

Quatre.- Por Dios

Trowa.- Ese maldito de Wufei, acabo con todos nosotros

Noin.- Sally también murió, ni siquiera llegó al quirófano

Quatre.- Pobre, siempre le estaré agradecido

Katherine.- ¡Quatre! No has bañado a los Leones

Quatre.- Pero Trowa me dijo que él lo haría

Katherine.- Eres un haragán, solo estas aquí de ocio, no haces nada

Quatre.- No es mi deber

Katherine.- Uy, como te detesto

Trowa.- Veo que ya se llevan mejor

Katherine.- Claro que no, éste nunca quiere hacer nada

Quatre.- Es que no me corresponde, mujer del demonio

Katherine.- ¿Cómo me dijiste? Pedazo de basura

Trowa.- Si, definitivamente se llevan mejor

Katherine.- Claro que no, lo detesto

Quatre.- Yo sé que me quieres, cuando en aquella ocasión fui junto a Duo por mi querido y amado Trowa me dijiste que me cuidara mucho ¿lo recuerdas, me sonreíste muy bonito

Katherine.- ¡Callate!

Katherine sigue a Quatre por los alrededores quien huye de ella burlescamente, ambos habían aprendido a soportarse y llevarse mejor, cosa que ponía a Trowa muy contento. Momentos después Duo hacía acto de presencia en donde estaba el circo

Trowa.- Que sorpresa amigo mío

Duo.- ¿Cómo están?

Trowa.- Bien, Quatre está estrenando nueva mano de aleación de titanio

Duo.- Me alegro por él

Trowa.- ¿Tú como sigues?

Duo.- Me hace falta

Trowa.- ¿Ya sabes la nueva?

Duo.- Si hablas de Wufei sí, ese loco, era obvio que se suicidaría

Quatre.- Hola Duo

Trowa.- ¿Y Katherine?

Quatre.- Se cayó al charco. ¿cómo estas?

Duo.- Para mi mala suerte, vivo

Trowa.- ¿Seguro que no quieres vivir con nosotros?

Duo.- Mi respuesta no ha cambiado, por ahora estoy aislado de todo, vine a despedirme

Quatre.- ¿Por qué te vas?

Duo.- Todo me recuerda a él, me iré un par de años, hasta entonces, que sean felices

Trowa.- Adiós amigo

Quatre.- Adiós Duo, te extrañare

Duo.- Y yo a ustedes

Duo se marcha alejándose de todo lo que tiene que ver con su pasado y ronda por el espacio tratando en encontrar paz y tranquilidad a su devastada y destruida alma, por su parte Trowa y Quatre vivían juntos y felices aunque la sombra de lo que había pasado los persiguiese de la forma más ruin que pueda existir, pero eso no les impedía divertirse

Quatre.- ¡Ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha, si, más, más ¡más!

Trowa.- Mmmmm, nnhh ... ¡Quatre!

Quatre.- ¡Oh si!

Trowa.- ¿Te gustó?

Quatre.- Si, me gustó mucho

Trowa.- Te noto algo triste ¿no lo hice bien? ¿quedaste insatisfecho?

Quatre.- Nada de eso, quedé muy satisfecho... es que a veces cuando hacemos el amor me llegan recuerdos desagradables a mi mente

Trowa.- Ya entiendo

Quatre.- ¿Hasta cuando nos perseguirá?

Trowa.- No te lo puedo decir, lo que te puedo decir es que yo siempre estaré a tu lado

Quatre.- Y yo al tuyo

Trowa.- Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro nada nos destruirá

Un par de días después Trowa caminaba por la calle cuando ve a lo lejos varios niños y niñas sentados haciendo un círculo, el joven del circo se acerca y ve como esos niños giraban una botella, Trowa se agacha y la toma entre sus manos, los niños le gritaban que la dejara pero Trowa parecía ensimismado, después de unos segundos lanza la botella lejos de ahí y voltea la mirada hacia los niños

Trowa.- Por su bien, no vuelvan a jugar a esto

Niño.- ¿Por qué señor?

Trowa.- ¿Por qué?... si no les importa pagar con sangre su precio entonces jueguen, pero después no digan que no les advertí, éste es un juego peligroso

**¿Te atreves a girarla?**

Hola, éste es un fic que escribió mi amiga Ren Asakura y yo le ayudé a hacerle revisiones y correcciones, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario pueden hacerlo a mi correo o a Ichia y Ryoko Yuy por sus reviews, yo soy admiradora de sus trabajos y me halagan con sus comentarios, hasta pronto


End file.
